


Why Captain Steve Rogers Hates Halloween

by glowydean



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asgard, Drinking, F/M, Feels, Female Loki, Funny, Halloween, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Party, Pregnancy, References to Suicide, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 25,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is at a Halloween party and he can't get drunk, on alcohol that is.  He meets a mysterious and sexy lady on the balcony but he doesn't have a clue who she is.  A new presence at Stark Tower has all of the Avengers on their toes.  Each chapter has 752 words, or at least that's what MS Word tells me!  Slowly but surely turning into a story with lots of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Stoki'd Ficlet Tree on Live Journal. Short and Sweet. 752 words. Thinking about adding another chapter. Can't get enough of Stoki :D

**Sometimes he hates Erskine's super serum.**  Steve looks around at the people surrounding him. They’re all armed to the teeth with cigarettes and glasses filled with expensive looking champagne. Music thumps wildly from invisible speakers; music that sounds unlike anything he has ever heard before. He begins to feel the inevitable start of a headache, thumping along to the beat of the music from the invisible speakers and in that moment he really wishes that be could become drunk. He spies Natasha and Clint dancing suggestively with each other beneath the chandelier and he grimaces. He takes another drink of the terrible stuff in his glass, a mojito, Tony had said as he pushed the drink into the Captain’s hand. He looks around for Bruce, this, after all does not seem like something Bruce would even care for. Steve’s heart falls when he realizes that Bruce, dressed as a pirate, eye-patch and all, is lip locked with Tony, dressed as a mad scientist. Steve spies the door to the outdoor balcony and decides to get some fresh air. There is someone already out on the balcony. She has her back to him and he smells smoke.   
  
“Getting a little crowed in there,” Steve says. He walks up to the balcony and looks over the edge.   
  
The woman does not respond and continues to smoke in silence. She flicks her stub over the balcony and blows out a final stream of smoke.   
  
Steve glances at her and he is mesmerized. She is beautiful. Her skin is golden, and shimmers unearthly. Her dark hair hangs loose and falls to her shoulders and she wears an emerald green gown that looks far too grand for the occasion. She finally turns to him and he notices that her eyes too are green. Her lips curl up into a smile and she reveals a set of pearly white teeth.   
  
Steve smiles back at her but he is unsettled. Something about this woman is strange yet familiar.   
  
“Can’t handle it in there, Captain?” she asks. Her voice is smooth as silk.   
  
“I don’t like parties much. What about you? Why are you out here all by yourself?” he asks.   
  
“Cigarette?” she offers.   
  
Steve shakes his head. “No thank you,” he says.   
  
The woman shrugs and lights up another one.   
  
“So, you know me, but I don’t think I know you,” Steve says.   
  
The woman smiles at him again. “I know a lot about you, Captain.”  
  
“So, why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”   
  
“What do you want to know?”  
  
“Your name?”  
  
“Now why would I tell you that?” she asks. She blows smoke into Steve’s face and he blinks.   
  
“Because I asked nicely?” Steve says with a grin.   
  
The woman bites her lip and closes the space between her and Steve. She tosses her cigarette over the balcony’s edge. 

Steve inhales her perfume; it’s something light and intoxicating, something that reminds him of pomegranates. Before he knows it, her lips are attached to his and her breasts press eagerly against his chest. Steve allows the woman to kiss him and he kisses her back deeply. He wraps his arms around her waist and she pushes herself onto him. She moves down to his neck and she licks his skin lightly.   
  
“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” he murmurs into her hair.   
  
The woman giggles and bites Steve’s neck gently. She pulls back from him and stares up into his eyes. “I wasn’t invited to this party you, I just showed up. Stark didn’t invite me because he’s an asshole,” she says.   
  
“Why wouldn’t he want to invite you?” Steve asks. She reaches up and adjusts the collar on his Dracula cape.  
  
“Well, I guess it’s because he hates me,” she says.   
  
“I don’t see how that’s possible,” Steve says.   
  
“I should probably go,” she says. She kisses Steve one more time and then heads toward the door.   
  
“Wait. What’s your name? Do you have a telephone number? I’d like to see you again,” Steve says desperately.   
  
She shoots him a smile. “I’m afraid we don’t have telephones on Asgard,” she says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
  
Steve’s face falls and suddenly he wishes he had taken that cigarette after all.   
  
“ _Fucking Loki_?” he says out loud.   
  
He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears her or his voice right at his ear. “Don’t pretend that you didn’t enjoy it, Captain,” she whispers.   
  
Steve buries his face in his hands and groans.


	2. I Kissed A Girl...I Think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos! Not sure where I'm going with this yet but it's fun to write! Hope you enjoy it :D

Tony Stark is  _beyond_ drunk. The music is loud, just how he likes it. Bruce is at the bar taking shots of tequila with Clint and somehow, there's someone who looks a lot like Agent Coulson sitting next to him taking a shot as well. Tony squints his eyes. Could it be? He stumbles through the crowd, pushing people who he doesn't know or could give two fucks about out of his way. When he gets to the bar, he pulls the stupid, itchy wig on his head and tosses it at the bartender.

"Whiskey me!" he says. He takes the seat next to the Coulson lookalike and pokes him in the shoulder. "Who invited you?" he asks.

"Tony. It's good to see you too," Coulson says.

Tony stares at him and then his eyes widen. He takes in every detail of this stupid man's face and then he pulls him into an embrace.

"COULSON! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tony shouts.

Coulson awkwardly pats Tony on the shoulder while Clint and Natasha laugh at him.

Tony shoots them the finger and then untangles himself from Coulson. He picks up the glass of whiskey and downs it. He slams it down on the bar and signals for another. "I thought you were dead, man," Tony says.

"Yeah, yeah so did I," Coulson says. He lifts his glass towards Tony. "To new beginnings," he says.

Tony lifts his glass and clicks it against Coulson's. "To new beginnings," he says.

At that very moment, Steve comes inside through the terrace door looking very much like he needs a drink. He walks straight up to the bar and sits next to Tony. When he sees Coulson he makes a face. "Wait, am I drunk? Am I finally drunk? Or is that Coulson?" he asks.

"You're not drunk, it's fucking Coulson, alright," Tony says.

"Good to see you, Captain," Coulson says with a small wave.

"Same here. Glad to know you're alive, sir," Steve says.

"Where is my boyfriend?" Tony asks, looking around.

"I think I just made out with Loki," Steve blurts out.

"Fuck are you talking about?" Tony asks.

"I met a girl on the terrace and we kissed and then she disappeared. And she said she was from Asgard," Steve says.

"Are you sure you're not drunk? I know it's physically impossible for you to get drunk but maybe the serum is wearing off?" Tony asks.

Coulson clears his throat. "Actually, Loki is with me," he says.

Tony and Steve turn to face him at the same time. "What?" they both ask.

"Loki is actually going to be staying here for some time," Coulson says.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tony asks. He feels the effects of the liquor rapidly draining away. His drunkenness is quickly being replaced with anger.

"Loki…is pregnant. His father and brother requested that he be granted asylum for the next 7 months, until the child is born. Then he'll be zapped back to Asgard," Coulson explains.

"I don't understand. Why does Loki have to be here on Earth? Can't he stay on his own planet?" Steve asks.

"Loki's pregnancy is…a little different," Coulson says.

"Who's the father?" Tony asks. He drains another glass of whiskey.

"Well, it's…complicated," Coulson says.

"How complicated can it be? He fucked someone, and he got pregnant," Tony says.

"Not exactly. This is an enchanted pregnancy. Loki came on Earth to choose a father for his child."

"And he comes on Halloween? When everyone is dressed up like ghouls and demons?" Tony asks.

"And he was smoking! Or she…isn't that not good for babies?" Steve asks.

"Well that is some bullshit. Where the hell is Bruce? I thought he was here with you guys…" Tony's voice trails off as he sees Bruce walk into the room with an extremely beautiful woman on his arm. They are both laughing and Bruce has moved his eye patch onto his forehead.

"Tony, you won't believe this, this chick, she dressed up as Loki for Halloween!" Bruce says.

When Steve sees Loki his jaw drops. "No, Bruce, that  _is_ Loki," he says.

Loki grins at Steve and curls her fingertips in a small wave.

Coulson lifts an eyebrow at her. "Have you found someone you think is suitable or shall we move on to another location?" he asks.

"The deed is already done, Agent," she says in her silky voice.

"Wonderful."

"I already did the exchange," she says. She grins at Steve and waves again.

"Hi daddy," she says.


	3. Pokémon Baby-Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments! This stuff is really fun to write. Hope you enjoy this blurb!

If Steve was drinking something, he's sure he would have spit it out by now. Everyone has fallen silent at the bar. Natasha and Clint stare at each other and then at Loki and then at Steve. Bruce, who is clearly still drunk hiccups and burps at the same time, and Tony just sits there with a glass in his hand. Coulson awkwardly looks over at Steve and then he turns to Loki. Steve struggles to find his voice.

"I'm sorry… _what_?" he asks.

The beautiful creature unhooks herself from Bruce and she saunters over to Steve.

"I said, I choose you," Loki says.

"What, like a Pokémon?" Tony asks, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell is a Pokémon?" Loki asks.

"Why the hell do you have an American accent?" Natasha asks.

Loki smiles at her. "I thought I would give it a try. Not bad, huh?" she asks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what a Pokémon is, and I don't care that she has an American accent. Why isn't anyone else asking about the fact that she just called me daddy? Isn't that strange or something?" Steve asks.

"I think it means she chose you, Captain," Coulson says awkwardly.

"Coulson, you look like you could use another drink," Tony says.

"Chose me for what?"

"To be the father of her child," Coulson says as though it is the most natural thing in the world.

"What does that mean? Do I have to…" Steve's voice trails off.

"Oh you'll make me blush, Captain, but no, you won't have to sleep with me. As the Agent probably explained, I'm already pregnant…I just needed to find someone I thought would be a suitable father for the child. I chose you because…well you're handsome. I like your face, Steve, and I want my child to get your looks," Loki says.

"You like my face? I still don't get it," Steve says.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Congratulations, you're going to be a father, can we all go back and finish this party?" he asks.

"What do I have to do to get a drink around here?" Loki asks.

Steve frowns. "A drink? You shouldn't be drinking if you're pregnant, Loki," Steve scolds.

"What are you talking about? Women on Asgard drink all throughout their pregnancies," Loki says.

"Well that explains a lot," Bruce says with a giggle.

Tony looks at Bruce and grins. "You are just the cutest thing on Earth. Put your eye patch back on, let's go dance. These boners are getting me down," Tony says.

"You have such a disgusting vocabulary, Mr. Stark," Loki says.

"Please, call me Tony. Actually  _no_ , call me Stark, it sounds better, I really don't want to get on a first name basis with you… _ever._ " Tony says. He grabs Bruce's hand and drags him back onto the dance floor.

"Well Captain, I really thought that tonight, I would get knocked up, but you beat me to it, Congratulations," Natasha says drunkenly. She allows Clint to lead her back to the dance floor where they take up their suggestive dancing once more.

Steve buries his face in his hands and Coulson moves over to sit next to him.

"Captain, you really won't be needed for this pregnancy. Loki will be staying at an authorized S.H.I.E.L.D location. You don't have to panic," Coulson says.

"What would you have done if she chose you?" Steve asks.

Loki grins at the two men. "Yes, Agent, what  _would_ you have done?" she asks.

"I would have just rolled along with the punches. Like when you stabbed me. I just dealt with it."

"You shot me, Agent," she says.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I did shoot you. I guess I didn't roll with the punches then, sorry Steve. But seriously though, you don't need to worry. This child won't even know you. He or she will grow up on Asgard, far, far away from here," Coulson says.

"Why does she get to make that decision? What if I want to know my kid?" Steve asks.

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Captain. I just chose you for your good looks. I don't need you around to raise my child."

" _Our_  child," Steve corrects.

"What are you going to do about it? Follow me to Asgard?" she teases.

"Maybe I'll marry you," Steve says offhandedly.

"I should have chosen Stark like I planned," Loki moaned.

"Well, it's too late now," Coulson says.

"You're sure right about that," Loki says throwing Steve a dirty look.


	4. Keycard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this :D I'm having a lot of fun coming up with these little ficlets. Thanks for the kudos and the comments, also, let me know what you think! Thanks :D

"No."

"But Tony—"

"Absolutely not."

" _Tony_ —"

"I'm sorry, Phil, but there is no way that she-devil is staying at Stark Tower. No, fucking, way. I am too hung over for this shit."

"I'm sitting right here," Loki says.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Like I give a fuck. I don't want him…or her…or whatever it is, here."

"You have everything she could possibly need and we can keep an eye on her as well," Coulson says.

"You don't have to keep an eye on me, Agent," Loki snaps.

"But I do. As per your father's wishes, I have to make sure you're safe and that you don't cause any…mischief," Coulson says.

"You know, Stark, I don't even want to stay in this ugly glass tower," Loki says. She sips some coffee and smiles at him.

"Just because you have a vagina now, does not mean that I won't hesitate to kick the shit out of you like the last time you were here."

"Ah, yes, I remember the warmth and hospitality that I was shown in New York City. Such a wonderful place," Loki says sarcastically.

"I'm  _sure_  you'll remember my handsome boyfriend who turns into a green rage monster," Tony sneers.

"You are  _such_ a child," Loki says.

" _Me_? I'm the child. Oh look at me…my brother is more handsome and strong than I am so I'm just gonna kill a whole bunch of people and unleash an alien army on the planet where his girlfriend lives!" Tony says in a mocking voice.

"That's it, I'm sick of this. And to think I wanted to choose you to be the father of my child," Loki says.

"Wait, what?" Tony asks.

"Coulson, I can't stay here any longer. If you can't find me somewhere to stay I'll just do it myself," Loki says.

"Why did you want to choose me?" Tony asks, unable to let go of this piece of information.

"I find you amusing but ultimately, Captain Rogers has a better face, and quite honestly, a better ass. Let's go, Coulson," Loki says.

Coulson shoots one last pleading look at Tony who ignores him. "I'll be back," Coulson says.

"I truly hate Migardian men, I don't know how you do it," Loki says.

Coulson pushes the button for the elevator and when the silver doors slide open, Captain Rogers stands inside the little metal box with his hands in his pockets.

Loki and Coulson stare at Steve for a moment and then Steve sighs. "Phil, would you mind if I had a moment with Loki?" he asks.

Coulson shrugs and gets into the elevator. "I'll be waiting downstairs," he says. The doors slide shut and Loki and Steve are left standing in the hallway.

"Look I feel like we got off on the wrong foot last night," Steve begins.

"From what I remember, we got off on a great foot. I enjoyed kissing you, I'm not going to lie," Loki says.

"Why are you a woman?" Steve asks.

"My loving father deemed it as part of an appropriate punishment for what I've done. It could have been much worse, honestly. He seems to think I miss my cock. What he doesn't realize, is that there's so much of it to go around," she says. She closes the gap between them and guides her hand to the bulge in Steve's pants. She places her hand on his jeans and gives it a light squeeze.

"Please don't do that, you're a man," Steve says stepping back.

"I'm missing something very essential in order to be considered a man," Loki says sweetly.

Steve finds himself pressed up against the wall and he looks into Loki's emerald-green eyes.

Loki steps closer to him and grins. "Don't you think it's bad enough that daddy took my cock away? Or are you just punishing me?" she asks in a whisper. "I'm all woman, Steve, everything…" She takes his hand and places it on her breast.

"Oh come  _on_!" Tony says loudly from the end of the hall.

Loki and Steve are jolted apart and his face is as red as the stripes on his shield.

Tony walks up to them in a huff. "This is a lab, this building is for  _science_ , not for you two to make out like you're in high school. Loki, here's a keycard. Your room is on the tenth floor."

"Thanks, Tony," Loki says with a grin. She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. "I knew you'd come around."


	5. The Name Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and the kudos :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"Lucy."

"No."

"Laura."

"Do I look like child to you?"

"Lilly?"

"Too pristine."

"Lana?"

"Hm. Too calming."

"Lavinia?"

"Too old. You're shit at this, by the way," Loki says.

Steve throws his hands up in the air. "I'm just trying to help," he says.

Loki rolls her eyes. "I know, that's the sad part," she says.

They both look up as the kitchen door behind them slides open. Tony walks in and when he sees Loki he rolls his eyes. "Morning," he says.

"Tony, maybe you can help," Steve says.

Tony walks over to the fridge and opens it. "With what?"

"I'm trying to find a name. If I'm going to live here, I can't have people calling me Loki out in the street," Loki says.

Tony pulls out a carton of orange juice and drinks directly from the spout. "Who told you you're going to be out in the street?" he asks.

"This is serious, Stark," she says.

"Yeah so is me going back to bed," he says dryly.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Steven here is trying but you know how he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asks.

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars that he suggested the following names: Laura, Lucy, and Lisa," Tony says.

Loki laughs. "Two out of three," she says.

Tony studies her for a moment and then he shrugs. "Layla," he says matter-of-factly.

Loki rises up from her chair and walks around the kitchen. "Lay…lah..." she says. "I like it."

"See, that was easy," Tony says shooting a look at Steve. "Layla was a beautiful woman whom a poet fell in love with. The poet wanted to marry her, but her father refused, so, Layla was married off to another man and the poet went mad from his love for Layla. It also means, woman of the night, or dark beauty," Tony explains.

"Well how was I supposed to know all of that?" Steve asks.

Tony shrugs. "I don't know. Read, or something?" he says. Tony closes the fridge door and leaves the kitchen with the carton of orange juice in hand.

Steve shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee.

Loki continues to walk around the kitchen and then she stops behind Steve. She places her hands on his shoulders and begins to knead his tense muscles.

"Why do you let him toss you around like that?" she asks.

Steve closes his eyes for a second and allows Loki to massage his shoulders. Her hands feel good against his skin. They are soft yet strong and he feels himself beginning to relax. "I don't know. I'm used to it, I suppose. It was much worse when I met him for the first time," he says.

"He's rude. He shouldn't speak to you like that," Loki says.

Steve gently reaches up and removes Loki's hand from his shoulder. He turns around to face Loki whose face is clouded with concern.

"It doesn't matter," Steve says. He gets up from the seat and takes his dishes over to the sink.

"But it does. You let everyone push you around. It's not fair," Loki says.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Loki, but I'm not interested," Steve says. He begins to wash his plate.

"I'm not playing any kind of game, Steven," Loki says quietly.

"So what changed your mind? You were on the same page with him earlier. Maybe you should go hang out with Tony,  _Layla._ "

"I'm beginning to get confused, I thought  _I_  was the pregnant one here," she says.

Steve turns off the faucet and dries his hands on a dishtowel.

"You are. I apologize."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You were just trying to help," Loki says.

"Yep, that's me, always trying to help," Steve says.

Loki watches Steve as he makes his way out of the kitchen. The automatic door slides open softly and then slides shut leaving Loki in the kitchen alone. She rests her hand on her stomach lightly and then makes her way towards the door. It slides open and she sees Steve at the end of the hall waiting on the elevator.

"Steve!" she says.

He turns around and when he sees her he turns back to the elevator and rapidly pushes the button.

She arrives next to him and grabs his arm. She entwines her fingers with his and leans against him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks.

"Apologizing," she says with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Loki planning on apologizing to Steve? Hmmm. Writing only 752 words is kind of agonizing because I want to write so much more and I'm like restraining myself. It's like haiku. lmao.


	6. Chopsticks

Natasha can't stop staring at Loki.

Clint sits next to Natasha and twirls some lo mein noodles with a fork. He slurps them up noisily and Natasha glares at him.

"It's bad enough that you can't use chopsticks, something which I still don't understand, but do you have to slurp it up like that?" she asks.

Clint shrugs and shoots an icy glare at Loki.

Loki awkwardly scoops some rice into her mouth.

"So, how do you like Stark Tower, Loki?" Natasha asks.

Loki casts a sideward glance at Steve who is eating Sesame Chicken and vegetable fried rice.

"It's adequate," Loki says.

"I'm sure this must be nothing compared to where you're from," Natasha says.

"Yes, this is but a speck when compared to Asgard," Loki says.

"So why didn't you stay there?" Clint asks nastily.

"Seriously guys? Is this any way to treat a guest?" Steve asks.

"Oh so she's a guest now? I thought she was a prisoner," Natasha says.

"That's out of line, Natasha," Steve says coldly.

"Oh, look here comes daddy to the rescue," Clint snaps.

"I can take care of myself, Steve. I didn't come here to make friends. I came here for one thing, and I already got it," Loki says.

"Well then, problem solved," Natasha says.

"I'm glad to see that nothing has changed with you all. You're still the same group of pathetic, selfish and foolish people that I encountered the last time I was on this wretched excuse for a planet. You're just as divided and nowhere near being a cohesive team."

"The last time you were here, if you don't recall, we kicked your ass," Clint says.

"You got lucky the last time," Loki sneers.

"What's your plan? World domination? What are you gonna do? Spread your legs and fuck everything with a cock that moves?" Clint asks.

Steve slams his hand down on the table. "That's enough."

Clint throws his fork onto the table and gets out of his seat. He leaves the kitchen in a huff.

Natasha moves the chicken around on her plate and then puts her chopsticks down. "I'm gonna go check on him. He's still pretty sore about the whole mind control thing," she says.

"I can understand why," Loki says.

Natasha gives Loki one more look and then leaves the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry," Steve says.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything," Loki says. She puts her spoon down and turns to him.

"Because it was rude," Steve says.

"I'm used to it," she says simply.

"Are you really a prisoner here?" Steve asks.

Loki lifts an eyebrow. "What do you think? You think I'm here to become friends with those imbeciles?"

"They're not imbeciles."

"Well how else would you explain that kind of behavior?"

"How do you expect them to react? You were here only a few months ago. You killed a lot of people, and you managed to help in destroying half of the city. You had Clint under mind control for God's sake," Steve says.

"So why aren't you mad at me?" Loki asks.

"I try to not let my emotions rule me as some others tend to do," he says.

"Ooh, is that a shot at me?"

"It's a shot at everyone," he says.

"So you're telling me, that was never a moment when you let your heart rule you instead of your head?" Loki asks.

"There's no need for it. I think about everything I do. It's one of the side effects I suppose of always being sober," he says.

Loki looks away and then laughs. "I think I figured it out," she says.

"Figured out what?" Steve asks.

"A way to apologize," Loki says.

"For this morning? You already apologized, you don't have to again, seriously," Steve protests.

"Even though I am prisoner here, I still have some of my magic. It's nothing much, just little things that Odin allowed me. That trick I did on the night of the party it's one of the things I can do. It is limited, however, so there's no need to worry." She says.

"Okay. What does this have to do with apologizing?" Steve asks.

"Well, Captain, how would you like to be drunk?"

"What?"

"What if I could make you drunk, for about an hour?"

"Drunk? It wouldn't work on me," Steve says.

"Ah, but you've never tried magic, have you?"

Steve frowns. "No, and this sounds like a bad idea."

"Of course it is. All fun things are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha being jerks! Loki wants to get Steve drunk! (I'm sure she has ulterior motives).
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and the comments! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. The Minty Potion

Steve makes a face at the cup in his hands. The sickly, green goop in the cup bubbles and smoke wafts into Steve's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks. He sniffs the mixture in the cup and wrinkles his nose.

Loki,  _Layla_ , smiles at him and her green eyes twinkle. "Of course I'm sure," she says.

They are in an unused laboratory in Stark Tower. Various bits of machinery are covered with large sheets of plastic and something hums quietly in a corner. On a silver countertop, Loki has several items scattered carelessly around a pot that holds more of the green potion. She sits on the edge of the counter and dangles her legs off the edge.

"Why is it bubbling?" Steve asks.

"Well it's really not supposed to bubble but…give me some credit, Rogers! I'm working with limited supplies," she says.

"How do you know it will actually work?" Steve asks.

Loki crosses her arms across her chest.

"Just drink it," Loki orders.

Steve frowns and then puts the cup up to his lips. He tilts the cup and cringes when the goop hits his tongue. "Its minty," he says.

"Yes, because I put fresh mint in there, obviously, just drink it!" Loki says.

Steve sighs and downs the rest of the mixture. He places the cup on the silver counter and then stares expectantly at Loki.

She stares at him. "Well? Intoxicated yet?" she asks.

"I don't…feel…anything..." his voice trails off and he stares at Loki.

"Steve?"

Loki slides down from the counter and warily walks up to Steve. "Rogers. Answer me," she says.

Steve does not respond. He looks into Loki's eyes and then with one fluid motion, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him.

Loki's eyes widen in surprise and she lifts an eyebrow when Steve leans into her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs. He leans over and kisses her.

Loki is shocked but she does not push him away.

Steve allows his hand to travel down and grabs Loki's ass. He gives it a light squeeze.

Loki breaks the kiss and stares up in to Steve's blue eyes. "What are you doing?" she asks softly.

"What I've wanted to do from the moment I saw you," Steve says in a voice husky with need.

An almost devilish fire ignites in Loki's eyes when she realizes what she has done.

"I don't think you're drunk, Captain," Loki says with a wry grin.

Steve kisses her again, shutting her up completely. He places his hand on her thigh and slowly works his way up, snaking his hand up to her panties, which are already wet. "You want me, don't you," he whispers into her ear.

Loki whimpers. She has become putty in Steve's hands. She allows him to gently push her back toward the silver counter.

Steve kisses Loki on her neck and gently bites her the way she bit him on the balcony.

Loki throws her head back and groans as Steve finds his way between her legs once more.

"I want to fuck you on this table," Steve growls.

Loki looks over at all of the ingredients for her potion and with one swooping motion she knocks everything to the floor.

Steve hooks his fingers on Loki's panties and slowly pulls them down.

Loki reaches forward and begins to unbuckle the cumbersome belt that sits on Steve's waist. She can see his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans. Loki pulls Steve's belt off with a flourish and tosses it to the ground. Within moments Steve's pants are down and Loki's dress is hiked up around her waist. Steve inserts a finger into Loki and she moans. She grinds herself on his finger and gasps when he inserts yet another one inside of her.

"I'm ready," she says in a pained voice.

Steve wastes no time and enters her.  Loki gasps loudly and holds onto Steve as he fucks her.  Steve leans over and kisses Loki deeply, drinking her in with his lips.  Loki squeezes Steve's large shoulders enjoying the feel of them in her hands and the feeling of him inside of her.  Steve busies himself with her neck once more and bites her again, this time, hard enough to leave a mark on her skin.  Steve leans close to her ear and she can feel his teeth as they nibble on her earlobe.

"Your potion didn't work, by the way," Steve whispers into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, firstly I apologize for my embarrassing smut. I'm not good at it but I tried. *sob* 
> 
> At first, I wasn't going to do this, but then I couldn't help it. Hahaha. 
> 
> Sigh. I promise, there's some kind of plot to this story. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. The Voyeur

"That son of a _bitch_ ," Tony whispers. He's not sure who he's referring to, Loki or Steve. He hits the rewind button on the screen and watches the scene unfold before him again. He does not know why he feels angry that this has happened beneath his roof. He uses his thumbs to zoom into the video, carefully observing Steve's face to see if there had been any real change after he drank the potion. "Still waiting on that audio feed, JARVIS," Tony says angrily.

"I apologize sir. As you know the microphones in certain sections of the building were disabled. I am working on finding alternative sources for the audio feed," JARVIS says.

"Well you're taking too  _fucking_  long," Tony snaps. He stares into the screen as Steve hungrily kisses Loki and then he watches it again, for the umpteenth time as Steve pushes Loki against the desk and fucks the shit out of her. Tony feels something quite like jealousy bubble up in his chest. He hates the way Steve looks at Loki, and he hates the way she offers herself up to him so easily. He thinks back to the night when Pepper and he had broken up. He remembers when Steve had found him sobbing in his lab. He had forced him up, made him some tea, and put him to bed. That had been  _before_  he had kissed Bruce hard on the lips while they were discussing string theory while eating string cheese.

Tony finds himself almost hypnotized by the video playing on his screen. He is broken out of his trance by a soft knock on his office door. "JARVIS, keep the audio feed search running in the background. If you find anything, send it to my encrypted server. Also, can you remove this shit from my screen?" he asks.

"Of course, sir," JARVIS responds. The screen is wiped clean just as Bruce walks in with a smile on his face and several books tucked beneath his arm.

Tony forces a smile onto his face. "Hey baby."

"Look what I found this morning at the library!" Bruce exclaims. He drops the books down on Tony's desk and stares expectantly at him.

"People still use libraries? Oh wow, these look…ancient," Tony says as he gingerly opens the cover of the first book.

"I know, they are, but they have some really interesting information about—"

"You know, can we just not do this now?" Tony asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't mean to upset you," Bruce says.

" _I'm sorry_ , I didn't mean that," Tony apologizes.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit…peaky," Bruce observes.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine," Tony says. He gets up from his desk and he walks over to Bruce. He plants a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm gonna go for a run," Tony says.

Bruce frowns at Tony as he leaves. He senses something isn't right here. He picks up his books and walks out of the office. He walks down the hallway and waits on the elevator to take him down to the lounge where he would most likely find Natasha.

When he steps off the elevator, the lounge, to his dismay, is completely empty. He finds himself missing Thor's large booming voice and wonders what the Asgardian has been up to. He drops his books on the counter and proceeds to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Would you make me a cup?" asks Natasha.

Bruce turns around and grins at her. "A year ago, you would have scared me."

"I don't anymore?" she asks.

He shrugs. "Do you think it was a good idea for all of us to move here?" he asks.

"Honestly, no. I'm starting to look forward to Fury's calls. It's been a while since we've had one," she says.

"Three weeks?"

"Hell, I'm about to volunteer for a mission. I can't be here, especially with our new guest…"

"Oh yeah, Loki."

"What do you think about that? Why would they bring him here?" Natasha muses.

"I'm sure they have their reasons, they're just not telling us, as per usual."

"Yeah, I find it a little fucking strange. Clint looks like he wants to strangle her, or him, or whatever it is," Natasha says.

"I don't blame him," Bruce says. He hands Natasha a mug of coffee and sits next to her on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" she asks.

Bruce stares down into his coffee cup at his watery reflection.

"No," he says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brewing in Stark Tower paradise! Also, I'm at work now and I should be doing work but I decided to write this instead! Haha.
> 
> And thanks to Rogue and Magneto for giving me the idea of Tony seeing the stuff that transpired via JARVIS ;D


	9. Pillow Talk

Loki is naked beneath green, silk sheets. Next to her is Steve, cheeks flushed, with a small smile on his face.

"This is wrong on so many levels," Steve says.

Loki shrugs and reaches over to her bedside table. She opens a small drawer and pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. She places the cigarette between her lips and flicks her finger on the lighter.

Steve reaches out and quickly plucks the cigarette from Loki's lips.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

The flame dances on the lighter and Steve shoots her a dirty look. "If I recall correctly, you're still pregnant," he scolds.

"So?" Loki asks. She removes her thumb from the lighter and the flame goes out.

"Do you have those on Asgard?" Steve asks.

"Cigarettes? No. They use pipes. I find them cumbersome; these little contraptions are easier, and more delicate. Can I please have it back?" she pleads.

"Absolutely not. That's my child in there too, I won't allow you to…"

"Steve, I already told you…I don't need you for this," Loki says.

Steve sits up and stares at Loki. "And why is that? Why won't you tell me what's going on? If you don't I'll just ask Coulson," he warns.

Loki rolls her eyes and she kicks the covers off her legs. She rises up from the bed and Steve trails her naked body with his eyes, not even bothering to hide the hunger in them.

"Were you this beautiful when you came to Earth the last time?" Steve asks.

Loki goes into the bathroom and laughs. "I tried to kill you the last time I was here," she says.

Steve observes the cigarette in his fingers and then reaches over for Loki's lighter.

When she emerges from the bathroom, clothed in a short robe, Steve is sitting up in the bed smoking the cigarette.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Loki asks. She climbs back into the bed and pulls the covers over her legs.

"You mean why am I sleeping with you?" Steve asks.

"Well that too. I see it as an added perk," Loki says. She tries to take the cigarette from Steve's lips but he moves away.

"I suppose it's because I'm a nice guy," he says. He gets up and walks over to the large window. He flicks the cigarette outside and watches the city light up before him.

"Do you find me different, as a woman?" Loki asks.

Steve turns around and looks at her. "Yes," he says.

"How so?" she asks.

Steve ponders on this for a moment and then he walks back over to the large bed.

"Well for one you're easier on the eyes," Steve says with a grin.

"Aside from the obvious," Loki says.

"Well you're…a little friendlier. You're a little easier to talk to now that you're not spewing all of that nonsense that you had been saying the last time. I don't know, you just seem a little…"

"Broken? Beaten down?" Loki asks with a small sneer. Her green eyes flash dangerously.

"Absolutely not. If anything, you seem even more…confident in this body than you were in your male form," Steve supplies.

"So it does not trouble you that my true form is male?" Loki asks.

"I suppose it should."

"But it doesn't. Why is that?" Loki asks.

"I honestly don't know," Steve confesses.

They sit quietly for a moment.

"Have you ever wanted children?" Loki asks. She snuggles up next to Steve and he drapes his arm around her shoulder.

"In another life, I dreamed of it," he says.

"What about now?"

"I haven't really given it much thought, to be honest," Steve says.

"Growing up, I never saw myself ever having a child. I felt as though having Thor as a brother would be enough to last me a lifetime," she says.

"I don't understand your punishment," Steve says.

"On Asgard it's…seen as demeaning to practice magic as a male. I suppose this is something Odin has always kept hidden at the back of his mind."

"Do you miss being a man? I mean…will you ever be a man again?"

"I don't even know. I don't miss being Loki, very much, I will confess."

"Why?"

"It's nice to get looks of lust, as opposed to looks of scorn."

"You're still getting plenty of scorn here."

Loki turns to Steve and smiles at him.

"I know, but at least I have you to fight the bad guys away," she says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Steve doing? I don't even know *facepalm*


	10. The Meeting

"Stark, are you paying attention?" Fury snaps.

"No," Tony says simply. "I'm more interested in the sudden freak storm that is brewing outside, just in case you guys haven't noticed," he says nonchalantly.

Everyone turns their attention to the window and looks up into the sky.

"What the hell…" Natasha says.

They sky is a bluish green tinge and a circle of what looks like white light is spinning in the air.

"It's time to suit up, why are we just sitting around?" Steve asks. He gets up from his chair and heads over to the door.

"Sit down, Captain. We have a visitor, and I need a word with you," Fury says.

"A visitor?" Clint asks.

"Yes. I'm sure you all remember him. Thor, the God of Thunder?"

"Is he coming to take his piece of shit brother back to their planet?" Clint asks.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon," Fury says. He turns to Steve. "Rogers, a word please. Stark, can we use your office?" he asks.

Tony shrugs. "Sure, JARVIS, let Fury and Rogers into my office," he says.

"Right away, sir," says JARVIS.

Bruce turns to Tony. "You know, you could say please," he says with a small smile.

Tony gives Bruce another forced smile. "JARVIS understands me," he says.

Bruce looks over at Natasha and she flashes him a sympathetic look.

"Well, I'm gonna get some air," Bruce says awkwardly.

"I'll go with you," Natasha says.

Tony watches them as they leave the conference room together and rolls his eyes. "What are they, best buddies now?" he asks.

Clint shrugs. "Tony what do you think about this Loki situation? Why is he staying here?" Clint asks.

"I was under the impression that she was a prisoner here. At least for seven months."

"What kind of shit is that? Why couldn't they keep him on his own planet? I mean what warped kind of justice system do they have out there? Turning him into a woman? Making him pregnant? Whatever happened to jail? Or death?" Clint asks. He gets up, restless, and walks over to the window. He blinks as lightning flashes in the sky. "Looks like Thor is almost here," he says.

"Loki is fucking Steve," Tony says.

Clint turns around and gives Tony a look.

"What?" he asks.

"I saw them. I saw them on a video feed," Tony says.

"What the fuck…no wonder he was all…what the fuck man…doesn't he realize who that person really is? I mean sure she's attractive but it's Loki."

"That's what I said," Tony says.

"Should we tell Fury?" Clint asks.

"Already did," Tony says.

There is a loud crack of thunder in the sky and the room suddenly lights up. Tony and Clint squint and shade their eyes.

"I have arrived!" Thor booms.

"Nice to see you too, Thor," Clint says.

Thor grins at Clint and walks over to him. He pulls him into an embrace and Clint struggles against the much larger man.

"The Hawk man. It is good to see you again," he says.

Thor lets go of Clint and turns his attention to Tony. "The man of Iron, you do not look well, is everything all right?" he asks.

"Well your brother is here, and he has a vagina now, just in case you didn't notice," Tony says.

Thor's face flickers for a moment and then he puts on another smile.

"Come now, take me to your hall where I can feed. I am famished," Thor says.

"Don't you want to see your brother? Sister?" Tony asks.

"Pleasure first, business later," Thor says.

Tony and Clint share a look and then Tony gets up. "Alright then, the kitchen it is, let's go," he says. Tony leads Thor and Clint down the hall, past his office, the door is closed, and to the elevator. He pushes the button and they wait for the elevator.

The three men are startled by a noise from down the hall. The door to Tony's office swings open and they hear the clear voice of a very angry Steve Rogers.

"Well you can't tell me what to do, Fury!" Steve shouts.

Tony and Clint look at each other and then scuttle down the hall.

Steve storms out of Tony's office angrily and heads for the stairs.

Fury sighs and shakes his head at Tony and Clint.

Thor walks over to them a confused expression on his face. "What is going on?" he asks.

Fury frowns. "Where do I even begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Drama! 
> 
> I'm also sitting here in my room hoping that I don't loose power or anything because of this storm. If anyone else is in Sandy's path right now, good luck and be safe!! 
> 
> I'm stuck at home today so I might knock out a couple more chapters :D


	11. Too Many Cooks In The Kitchen

"You're having relations with my brother?" Thor thunders.

Steve crosses his arms over his chest, not intimidated in the least at Thor's outburst. "Why is it any business of yours?" Steve asks.

"Because he is my brother!" Thor shouts.

Tony sits on a barstool, a small smirk on his face. Clint stands at the door next to Fury.

"Yeah and you just dumped him here," Steve says.

"What we do with Loki is of no concern to you! Loki is here to carry out the sentence of his punishment," Thor says.

"Yeah, some punishment," Clint quips from the back.

Fury shoots Clint a look that screams shut the fuck up.

"I know that, and just in case you were wondering, the child Loki is carrying is mine," Steve says angrily.

Thor's face falters. "What?" he asks softly.

"I said: the child is mine. Doesn't that mean I get a say in all of this?" Steve asks.

"You don't," says Loki.

All heads turn at the sound of the silky voice from the other side of the room. Loki is there, wearing a pair of skintight black jeans and a green sweater.

"It's nice to see you too, Thor. You like what you see? This is what Odin did to me," she says. She shoves her hands into her pockets and walks up to her brother. She looks up into his eyes and smiles. "It's very nice that you came all the way to this planet just to pick fights with these idiots," Loki sneers.

Thor roughly grabs Loki's arm. "Do not mock me, Laufeyson," he says icily.

Loki's face registers surprise for a moment and then it melts away. "So that is what I am now? Laufeyson?" she asks.

"I need to speak to you,  _alone_." Thor says.

"You can use my office," Tony pipes up. "That is, if Steve didn't break my door," he says with a grin.

"I'm going with you," Steve says.

"No. This is not your battle, Rogers," Loki says. She frees herself from her brother's grip and walks over to Steve.

"This is ridiculous and you know it," Steve says softly.

"You're far too trusting, my Captain," she says. She reaches up and brushes her fingers tenderly across his cheek. "Come brother, let's go," she says.

Thor looks at Steve once more and then follows Loki out of the kitchen.

Tony whistles. "Well, that was strange," he says.

Steve, annoyed, turns to Tony. "What in the name of God is wrong with you?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asks.

"Oh lord," Fury says. He too exits the kitchen.

"Take it easy guys," Clint says.

"Take a walk, Clint," Steve says angrily, not breaking his eye contact with Tony.

Tony looks over at Clint and gives him a short nod. Clint leaves the kitchen in a huff.

"Why did you tell Fury about me and Loki?" Steve asks.

Tony shrugs and drains the whiskey in his glass. "Because I saw it as a problem," he says.

"Why is it a problem?" Steve asks.

"You shouldn't be fucking our prisoners."

"Well in that case, you shouldn't be fucking your teammate," Steve shoots back.

Tony pours himself another shot. "What do you really think is gonna happen? You think Loki is in love with you? You think you guys are going to get married and raise this kid? Have a couple more, maybe? This is Loki, the God of lies, the God of mischief, do you really think she's sleeping with you because she likes you?"

"And what if she is?"

"Well then, you're more stupid than I thought you were," Tony snaps.

"Why are you always such a…" Steve fumbles for words.

"Such a what?" Tony asks.

"Such a  _fucking asshole_?" Steve spits.

"You're a fool if you believe that Loki could ever—"

"How did you know?" Steve asks.

"How do you think?"

"Did you see it?" Steve asks.

"Yes, I did," Tony says. He stares down into the bottom of his glass.

"You ever thought maybe I just wanted to satisfy my own needs?" Steve asks.

"Loki is our prisoner—"

"Loki is carrying my child. Maybe you should focus on not being such a jerk to Bruce and stop worrying about what I do," Steve says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony says.

"I think you do. You treat that whiskey better than you treat people, Stark," Steve says.

Tony scoffs. "Well this whiskey treats  _me_ better than most people do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. I really enjoyed writing that argument between Steve and Tony. I wonder if Tony will eventually just try to make out with Steve or something..haha...


	12. Brothers And Sisters

"I thought father would make you an ugly woman," Thor says. He pulls out Tony's chair and sits down.

Loki rolls her eyes and sits across from him. "Does it upset you that I'm prettier than you are brother?" she asks.

" _You_  were always the jealous one," Thor says.

"And now I wonder what I was so jealous of all those years," Loki retorts.

"Why are you toying with Rogers?" Thor asks.

"Who said I was toying?"

"Does he speak the truth? Did you choose him to be the father of you child?" Thor asks.

"Does it matter?" Loki asks.

Thor shoots Loki a dirty look.

"Why did you  _really_  come here?" Loki asks.

"I came to check on you, to ensure that you…"

"That I'm still with child? Don't worry, I am. I have no intention to do anything to this baby," Loki says.

"Good. Why did you choose him?" Thor asks.

"I have my reasons," Loki says simply.

"He better not cause any trouble. Odin won't stand for it."

"I could give two fucks what that old man thinks," Loki spits.

"Do not speak ill of father," Thor says.

"I wasn't aware that I was still his son."

Thor stares at Loki for a moment then he sighs. "I'm sorry," he says.

"For what?" Loki asks.

"For what I said earlier. I didn't mean to call you Laufeyson—"

"Save it for someone who cares. I'm still alive, the baby is alive, you got what you came here for so why don't you just leave? I'm sure Odin will be pleased that everything is going just as he planned," Loki says.

"Except for Rogers," Thor says.

"Rogers won't be a problem," Loki says.

"Won't be a problem for what?" asks Steve.

Loki and Thor turn their heads to the doorway where Steve stands looking at the both of them.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Steve," Loki says.

"Oh so I'm Steve again?"

"I'm sorry—"

"It's fine. I'm really interested to know what's going on…" Steve says. He looks at Thor then he looks at Loki. "Whatever the hell it is, just remember that I'm the father—"

"Oh my God I know you're the father. I chose you, don't you remember? Just drop it, will you? Stop putting yourself where you don't belong," Loki says.

"Well you shouldn't have chosen me then," Steve says.

"Gods, you two sound like a pair of old hags," Thor says.

They all fall silent and simply stare at each other, Loki fuming at Steve, Steve fuming at Loki and Thor rolling his eyes at the both of them.

"How long will you be with us, Thor?" Steve asks.

"I must return to Asgard at the earliest," he says.

"Are you following Odin around like a little dog? Trying to learn how to rule a kingdom?" Loki asks nastily.

"Better than trying to have him killed," Thor says.

"You two sound like a set of five years olds," Steve says.

"Steve, let me have a few more minutes with dear brother and then I'll come speak to you. I'll meet you upstairs," she says.

Steve regards her for a minute and then he sighs.

"Fine. Thor, have a safe journey back to Asgard," Steve says.

"Thank you, Captain," Thor responds.

Loki watches Steve as he leaves the siblings in the room alone. She goes over to the door and shuts it.

"You can't tell him, you know that," Thor says. He gets up from his seat and walks over to Loki.

"I know, I'm not stupid," she says quietly.

Thor lifts Loki's chin. "If there is one thing you are not, it is stupid," he says.

"You're the worst brother ever," Loki says.

Thor grins at her. "I feel the same way about you. Does this mean you're my sister now?"

"It means we are nothing," she says.

"You know that's not true," Thor says. "How does it feel?" Thor asks.

"How does what feel?"

"To have no cock. To have tits," he asks with a short laugh.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," she fumes.

"You chose it," Thor says.

"Well you saw the alternative," Loki snaps.

Thor's face becomes grave and he claps his hand on Loki's shoulder. "You made the right choice, brother," he says.

Loki looks up into her brother's eyes. "I hope so," she replies.

Thor pulls Loki into a gentle embrace. "We're fools, aren't we?" Thor asks.

Loki sighs. "Very much so, my brother. Very much so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuuuuut. Thor and Loki. Sibling love/hate, haha.


	13. Like Romeo & Juliet

Steve stands in front of a large canvas, paintbrush in hand. There is a smudge of blue paint on his cheek and he chews thoughtfully on his lip as he studies the image before him. Something is missing, that much he knows, but he can't seem to put his finger on it. He dabs his paintbrush on his palette, a pale green, and he moves closer to the canvas. He is startled by a soft knock on the door. He turns around and Loki stands in the doorway with a mug in her hand.

"Made you some tea," she says.

Steve turns his back to her and focuses on his canvas once more. "It's been three days, Loki. I almost thought you went back to Asgard," Steve says.

Loki enters Steve's studio and places the mug down on a table. "I needed some time to clear my head." Loki observes Steve as he paints.

"Was seeing Thor that bad?" Steve asks.

Loki chuckles. "Seeing Thor is always bad. Brings back bad memories," she says.

Steve does not respond and continues to paint.

"I apologize," Loki finally says.

Steve stops painting for a moment and then he dips his brush into the light green paint once more. "For what?" he asks.

"For disappearing on you. I shouldn't have done that."

"There are a lot of things you shouldn't have done."

"I know that."

Steve turns around and faces her. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asks.

"You come here and you…trap me," he mutters. He places his paint brush in a cup of water and walks past her.

Loki shoves her hands into her pockets. "There are things happening…things that have been put into place that are beyond my control. My biggest regret is involving you in all of this," she says.

Steve turns to her, anger brewing on his usually calm face. "Why can't you tell me what's going on?" he asks. He walks up to her and grabs her shoulders. "You can trust me, you know that," he says.

Loki looks up at him and shakes her head. "But you can't trust  _me_ ," she says.

"I don't know how they do things on your planet, but here, on Earth, it's my responsibility to protect and take care of you," Steve says.

"But why? I'm not your responsibility! I'm a prisoner…I'm a liar…I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"I don't care, Loki, I really don't."

Loki looks down, her eyes sting with unwanted tears. "I feel like such a fool," she says.

"Everyone is convinced you're playing me like a fiddle," Steve says.

"What if they're right?" Loki asks. She looks up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he says. He leans over and kisses her softly. Loki allows herself to melt into Steve's arms.

Steve wraps her up in his embrace, feeling her warmth. "I don't know what's going on with you and Thor, but I need you to know that I'm here for you, and for the baby. I won't ask you again what's going on. If you feel like you need to tell me, then I'm here," Steve says.

"Are you sure you're from this planet?" Loki asks with a small smile.

"Not really," Steve says with a laugh.

"I have such a headache," Loki says.

Steve, who still holds on to Loki becomes concerned. "Do need me to get you anything?" he asks.

"A cigarette?"

"I already told you, no more of those," Steve warns.

"I think I just need to lie down."

"Why don't you go in my bed? I'll come meet you in a minute," he says.

Loki nods and untangles herself from Steve's arms. "Every moment I spend with you convinces me I made the right choice."

Steve smiles at her and peels off his dirty shirt.

Loki raises a brow and runs her hand across Steve's stomach. "Hmm, I definitely made the right choice," she says with a grin.

"Isn't this odd for you?" Steve asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a male…weren't you into…females?"

Loki shoots him a mischievous grin. "Not necessarily. And what about you? I'm still Loki you know, just with tits and no cock."

"Well maybe I like Loki," Steve responds.

"This is like your esteemed author's story, Romeo and Juliet," Loki says with a grin.

Steve kisses her again. "Let's just try to stay alive," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this month! YAYAYA (not really) 
> 
> I just wanted to let you all know that if I disappear for a couple days, you know why! But don't worry, this fic is fairly easy to write and I can knock out a chapter during my lunch break at work! (which is what I just did X_X) just don't tell my boss, lol. 
> 
> And I already have a pretty clear idea of what happens in this story so we should be good. 
> 
> Anywho, thanks for all the comments and the kudos!! :D


	14. You Can't Handle The Truth!

Loki begins to show around four months. Steve immediately notices the difference in the way she carries herself. He sees how her hand protectively rests on her stomach when she thinks no one is watching. He sees her place her hands on her hips, gently massaging them. He notices that she has stopped wearing the jeans and the pants that once clung tightly to her body. He realizes that he likes the change. He likes seeing her in the nightgowns and the dresses and the strange Asgardian robe, too large for her and overwhelmingly gold and green. He likes when she complains to him that her legs are swollen and when she asks him to bring her ice cream at 3 am. Steve likes falling asleep next to her, his arm wrapped around her, bringing her close to him. He likes listening to her light snores and the little sighs she makes as she dreams. He does not know where this is all going, but he knows that he does not care. They no longer share meals with the others in the building. Steve has moved some of his things to Loki's room and he spends most of his nights there. Even when Fury calls them in, when he finally gets back to Stark Tower, his feet automatically route him to Loki's room where he collapses on her bed. Tonight he comes home, still in his uniform, sweaty, tired, and bruised up all over. He has torn of his mask and he flings it to the floor. He does not bother to remove the suit or his boots. He falls down on the bed and closes his eyes.

"Steve?" Loki says. She walks into the bedroom and has a concerned expression on her face.

Steve does not respond, nor does he move. He feels her climb into the bed. She runs her fingers through his hair and he relaxes.

"I don't like this," she says softly.

He finally turns his head and opens his eyes. "It's what I do," he says wearily.

"When will you stop this?" she asks.

"When I can't do it anymore."

"You're so stubborn."

"Evil never sleeps," he says softly. His eyelids begin to droop down.

"I'm evil and I sleep very well," Loki snaps.

Steve opens one eye. "What are you talking about?" he asks.

She shakes her head and scoots off the bed. "Nothing," she says quickly, too quickly.

Steve watches Loki as she walks into the other room. He sighs. He hates when she gets like this. He does not know when she will understand that he does not care about her past. He hears the toilet flush and she walks back into the room, her expression unreadable.

"Talk to me," he says sitting up.

"There's nothing to say," she says.

He rubs his eyes and looks over at her. Her skin glows from the pregnancy. "Come here," Steve orders.

Loki rolls her eyes and reluctantly climbs back into the bed. She sits next to him with her legs folded, Indian style. She places her hand on the side of her stomach. "You're too trusting," Loki says.

Steve places his hand on top of hers. "I told you I'm in this for the long haul," he says.

"What if there is no long haul?" Loki asks. "What if this is it? What if this is all we get?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"What happens after this child is born, Steve? Will I turn back into my natural form? Will you still want to be with me then? Will you feel the same way months from now?" Loki asks.

"Why are you worrying about those things?"

"Because it matters. Because there are things…things that I want to tell you but I can't," Loki finishes.

"I wish you would stop with the riddles and just tell me the truth," Steve says.

"The truth," Loki says sadly. She rests her head on Steve's shoulder and closes her eyes.

Steve takes comfort in Loki's body next to his own and he entwines his fingers with hers. His body aches and he winces as he feels soreness in his neck. "Perhaps, Loki can't tell me the truth, but Layla can," Steve says.

Loki looks up at him, her green eyes swimming with questions and fear.

"I don't know what you're scared of, but if you want me to help you, you have to be honest with me," Steve says gently.

Loki's lower lip trembles. "Where do I begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo folks. Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with NaNoWriMo! Hit 20,000 words last night so I decided that tonight I would do an update on this story for you guys :D 
> 
> Hopefully I will get another couple chapters done this week as well! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Will Loki/Laila finally tell Steve the truth? 
> 
> Can Steve handle the truth?
> 
> Will Steve change from his disgusting uniform into something clean and get off Loki's bed??!!


	15. Nothing Came Out

Bruce wakes up every morning to an empty bed. His hand still automatically reaches over to touch Tony's back, to feel the skin and bones of the man he loved, to be reassured that there was still good in this world, only to be met with cool, rumpled sheets. Another night spent tossing and turning, dreaming perhaps of demons that he would never speak about. Another morning of waking up early, jumping out of the bed without so much as a backward glance at the other man gently snoring on the other side of the bed. Bruce sighs and feels around on the nightstand for his glasses. He slips them on and still, his world has shifted, his world is not fully in focus. Today Bruce's eyes shoot open at 6:30 am. His hand shoots out for Tony's back again, expecting to feel sheets, and he lets out a small gasp. There is someone in his bed. He turns on his side and sees in the dim light coming through the window that it is Tony.

He is curled up in a fetal position.

Bruce runs his finger along a faint scar that runs from beneath Tony's arm to halfway across his back.

Tony shivers and shifts his weight on the bed. He turns on his back and suddenly his eyes shoot open. He looks around the room, confused, wondering what he is still doing in this bed when he sees that Bruce is propped up on one elbow looking at him with his soft brown eyes, the same eyes that he had allowed himself to drown in on so many nights of them lying together. Tony wants to smile at Bruce, but he is no longer sure of how to do that. All he feels is sadness, a sadness that wraps itself around his heart and lungs and makes it hard for him to breathe.

"You know, you're the only person I can sleep with," Bruce says quietly.

Tony observes him but does not respond.

"You're the only person I feel…safe with," Bruce says.

Tony cannot bear to look into Bruce's eyes. He turns away.

"Why can't you look at me anymore, Tony?" Bruce asks, his voice heavy.

Tony stares up at the ceiling, which has suddenly become very interesting. He feels it again, the boa constrictor wrapping itself around his heart and his lungs, tightening, squeezing, and making him choke. He cannot look at Bruce anymore, yet he does not know why. Bruce is too good for him, Tony decides. Bruce is too kind, and loving, and  _trusting_ , Tony decides. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He hears Bruce's sigh. He feels him rolling off the bed. He hears the mattress squeak. He feels the weight of Bruce's body disappear from the bed.

Bruce walks over to the window and pulls the curtain. He stares out at the large sprawl of the city before him. He squints his eyes at the pale daylight that filters through the glass.

"You know, sometimes, I look at this city and wonder how people even find each other. It's such a mess, such a maze, broken hearts on every corner, stories everywhere. How do people ultimately find each other and make that connection?" he asks.

He turns around and looks at Tony. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, Tony, I wish you would just say it," he says quietly. He runs his fingers through his curly hair, mussed up from a night of sleep. He cannot see Tony clearly and realizes that he has forgotten to put his glasses on.

"I don't know what I want," Tony says finally breaking his silence.

"Or maybe you should say,  _who_ ," Bruce says.

Tony sits up and looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"How could you not even see it, Tony?" Bruce asks. There is a smile of disbelief on his face. He shakes his head.

"The fuck are you talking about, Bruce?" Tony snaps.

"Steve, God Damnit,  _Steve,_ " Bruce says angrily. He balls his hands into a fist.

Tony flinches at the way Bruce says Steve's name like it's a dirty word. He feels tears well in his eyes and he buries his face in his hands.

"I don't know what's happening, Bruce," he says

Bruce suddenly feels sorry for Tony. The little rush of anger that ran to his head left as quickly as it came.

He knows it is impossible for him to stay mad at Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo folks. So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I am very busy working on NaNoWriMo! Glad to report I have passed 40,000 words so I am just in for the home stretch. 
> 
> I wasn't sure which couple should take the spotlight for this chapter. I ultimately decided on Bruce and Tony because they have feels and problems that I want them to work out so badly.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! And I will try my hardest to not wait so long to update again, lol. 
> 
> wheeeeee. oh, I stole the name of the chapter from that lovely moldy peaches song, nothing came out ;D


	16. Kicking And Screaming

Loki feels the first kick one night as Steve massages her feet. For days she has been feeling a soft fluttering in her stomach, like the gentle brushing of a bird's wings against her skin. Tonight, her eyes widen and her heart races when she feels the little foot press against her from the inside. Her hands instinctively press lightly against her stomach and she feels a smile blooming on her face.

"Steve," she says quietly.

Steve looks up at her. "Everything okay?" he asks.

She smiles and nods. She reaches out for his hand and pulls him towards her. She holds his large hand with her smaller one and places it against her stomach.

Steve smiles when he feels the kick. "Oh my God," he whispers.

Loki can barely mask her excitement. "I can't believe it," she says.

Steve looks up into Loki's eyes and smiles. "I really want to kiss you right now," he says.

Loki blushes. "What is this, Loki Layla Laufeyson, blushing?" Steve teases.

She swats at his shoulder. "Oh hush, you," she chides.

Steve lifts her hand and brings it to his lips. He brushes his lips against her knuckles.

They are both startled by a sudden rapping on the door. Whoever it was, did not wait for an invitation to enter and the door swings open revealing Thor. He enters the room and shakes his head when he sees Loki and Steve in the bed together.

Tony enters the room behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. He has an apologetic look on his face.

"What the hell is this?" Steve asks. He gets off the bed and crosses his arms over his chest. He shoots Tony a questioning look and Tony shrugs.

"I came to have words with my brother," Thor says.

"A little heads up would have been nice," Steve says.

"They don't exactly have e-mail," Tony interjects.

"Shut up, Tony," Steve snaps.

"This is still my house," Tony says.

"I did not come here to listen to your petty quarrels," Thor says angrily.

Steve can almost feel the electricity radiating from Thor's large frame.

"Well then what did you come for?" Steve asks.

"To speak to me, obviously," Loki says from her spot on the bed.

The three men look at her as she pulls herself to a standing position. "Steve, Tony, can you both please give Thor and I a moment?" she asks.

"Fine with me," Tony says. He sticks his hands in his pockets and walks out of the bedroom quickly.

Steve turns to face Loki and he clutches her arm. "I'll be outside," he says sternly.

"Actually, Steve, I think it would be best if you…if you left, for the evening," she says.

Steve makes a face. "And why is that?" he asks.

"Thor and I have things to discuss," she says softly.

Steve leans over and kisses Loki on her lips. It is a long, drawn out kiss and he smiles when he hears Thor's huffing behind him.

Loki shoots him a dirty look but cannot help and laugh. "You're horrible," she whispers.

Thor clears his throat.

"Go," Loki commands.

Steve nods and then turns to Thor. "If she tells me that you did anything to her—"

"What could you possibly do, Rogers?" Thor sneers.

"Cut it out, Thor," Loki snaps.

Steve walks out of the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

Loki shakes her head at Thor who grins at her. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"I'm alive, and so is the baby," she snaps.

"Will you not offer me a drink, my dear brother?" Thor asks.

"I have no wine in here," she says.

"Why not?" he asks, a confused look on his face.

"Alcohol is not good for the baby," Loki says.

"Does it matter?" Thor asks.

"Of course it matters," Loki says sharply.

Thor observes her for a moment and then he plops down on her bed wearily. "I don't know how you are doing this, brother," he says.

"I'm doing what I have to do," Loki says.

Thor presents Loki with a small golden box tied with a ribbon.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Mother," Thor says simply.

Loki sits on the bed and pulls the ribbons. She opens the box and smiles. "Cakes!" she says excitedly. She picks up one of the small cakes and puts the whole thing in her mouth. "This is so good," she moans.

Thor rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Momma Drama! I really like Loki and Thor as a brother and sister. It's like they hate each other but they've been through so much it's hard for them to stay mad at each other. 
> 
> Also, the baby is kicking, yey. 
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter right now...tee hee. Should be up by tomorrow night if I'm not too much of a mess when I get home from seeing the Japandroids. Wooooh.


	17. Us

Tony nurses a glass of Scotch and stares out of the large window in his office. He looks at the twinkling lights of the city and savors the burn of the drink as it goes down his throat. He hears a soft knock on his door but he does not turn around.

"May I come in?" asks Steve.

"Sure," Tony says.

Steve walks in, hands in his pockets. He walks up to the window and looks outside.

"It's a beautiful view," he says.

Tony looks over at him, the glass touching his lips. "Yes, yes it is," he says.

Steve looks over at Tony. "Look, I don't know what's been going on, but I want to fix it," Steve says.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Tony says quickly.

"Tony, please. We're adults, can we please talk about this?" Steve asks.

Tony gives Steve a look and then he walks over to his bar. "Do you want a drink?" he asks.

"No," Steve says.

Tony pours himself another Scotch and puts the glass stopper back into the bottle.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tony asks.

"You know what. Since Loki has been here you've been avoiding me," Steve says.

Tony scoffs. "I've been avoiding  _you_?" he asks. "No, I'm not the one who holes up all day with some space alien," he snaps.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Steve asks.

Tony opens his mouth but he is unable to come up with something to say. For once, his great, big mind has gone blank. "I don't know, Steve," he says. He swallows down the Scotch and Steve walks up to him. He takes the glass from Tony's hand and places it on the bar.

"Enough, Tony, enough," he says gently.

Tony's bottom lip trembles and he tries to walk away from Steve.

Steve grabs onto Tony's arm and does not let him go. "Slow down, tell me what's going on," he says.

Tony hesitates and looks up into Steve's impossibly blue eyes. He finds that it's hard to lie to him and he finally gives in.

"Bruce and I…broke up," he says.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" Steve asks.

Tony looks up into Steve's eyes. "You did," he says simply.

Steve frowns. "What?" he asks softly.

Tony pulls away from Steve and walks back over to the window. "I feel like an idiot," Tony begins. "I sabotaged a relationship with someone who's genuinely a nice person, someone who I really cared about, and for what?" he asks. Tony turns around and faces Steve.

"That night never meant anything to you?" Tony asks.

"What night?" he asks.

Tony smiles and turns his back to Steve. "The night you found me," he says in a low voice.

"In your lab?" Steve asks. He walks over to Tony and gently places a hand on his shoulder. "You mean the night you…"

"You didn't know what I was doing, did you?" Tony asks softly. He turns around to face Steve.

"Of course I knew, Tony. I saw the bottle…and I saw the pills," he says.

Tony is unable to look into Steve's eyes.

"Tony look at me," he says sternly.

Tony looks up at him and for once, Steve sees through all of the layers, all of the walls that Tony has built up around himself over the years. "I knew what you were doing, that's why I stopped you. I took you to bed, and I stayed there all night to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid," he says.

There are tears shimmering in Tony's eyes.

Steve is crestfallen.

"I felt so weak," Tony admits in a small voice.

"And that's okay," Steve says. "People aren't built to be strong all the time," Steve says.

"But  _you_  are," Tony says looking up at Steve.

Steve laughs bitterly. "You think I'm strong all the time? Do you know how much of a wreck I was that night? How many times after I…randomly would check in on you while you were sleeping to make sure you were alive?" Steve says. "Does Bruce know about this?" Steve asks.

Tony shakes his head. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him," he says.

"Well then maybe you should tell him,"

Tony shrugs. "What will that accomplish?" he asks.

"So he'll know that you're…not always strong," Steve says.

"What about you? About us?" Tony asks.

"There  _is_  no us, Tony," Steve says sadly.

Tony looks away. "There is no us," he echoes softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Tony :( 
> 
> I feel so sad for sad Tony. I just want to give him a hug :( 
> 
> I should probably not listen to such sad music while I write, lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Odin's Eye

"Didn't mother teach you how to share?" Thor huffs.

Loki rolls her eyes, her mouth filled with cake. "Of course she did. She also taught me to hide the things I like from you because you would eat it all," she snaps.

"What flavor is that?" Thor asks as he tries to peer into the box.

"Honey almond," Loki says smugly.

Thor reaches forward and dips his hand into the box.

"That is extremely rude!" Loki exclaims.

Thor shrugs and shoves the cake in his mouth.

"Such a greedy pig," Loki snaps. She closes the box and places it on the bedside table. "So, tell me what you've truly come here for," she says.

Thor looks at her and sighs. "Can I have one more cake?" he pleads.

"No," she replies.

"Father wants you to come back home," he says.

Loki has a confused expression on her face. "What? Why?" she asks.

Thor shrugs. "He did not say why," he says.

Loki's eyes flit towards the door. She then looks over to her right where Steve had been lying only moments before and she runs her hand across the rumpled sheets.

"Well, I don't want to go, the punishment stated that I would stay here until the child was born," she says.

"Odin is the king, he was the one who decreed the punishment and he has the authority to change his decision," Thor says.

"To hell with his decision," Loki says. She gets up from the bed and angrily walks over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Thor asks.

"To find Steve," Loki snaps.

"You promised you would not involve him in this," Thor says sternly.

Loki's hand is on the doorknob and she stops.

"Have you fallen in love with the soldier?" Thor asks with a smirk.

Loki turns around angrily.

"Do not speak to me of love, you know nothing of it or what happens between me and him," she sneers, slipping back into her regular Asgardian accent.

"Nothing you do will change your fate, Loki," Thor says as he gets up from the bed.

He walks over to Loki and stares into her eyes. "You know I speak the truth," he says in a low voice.

"When I chose this, I didn't think…I didn't think it would be this difficult," she says. She protectively places her hand on her stomach and looks down.

"That child will never be yours," Thor says.

"Steve won't stand for it."

"And he will be able to do nothing about it. You shouldn't have gotten him involved, I told you. I don't know what kind of game you're playing with him, but when he discovers the truth, he won't love you anymore. This, your little fairytale, it will be over, and you'll lose everything," Thor says.

Loki shrinks back. "What was I supposed to do, Thor? It was either this or…"

"I know…I would have chosen the same," Thor says. "The whole reason why Rogers is with you is because he is noble and he takes responsibility for that which is his. He believes that this child belongs to him, therefore, he is with you," Thor says.

"That is not the only reason why he stays," Loki says.

"How sure are you of this?" Thor asks.

"I just know," Loki says.

"You just know? It seems being a woman has made you quite sentimental," Thor says with a small chuckle.

"I have always been caring," Loki snaps.

"I have never seen it," Thor says.

"Being in such a state…makes you realize things. It makes you see where you went wrong and how pointless everything is," Loki says.

"Do not get attached," Thor says.

"If you had something growing inside of you, you'd find it hard not to get attached," Loki spits angrily. She walks away from Thor and sits on the bed once more.

Thor observes Loki. "You really do care for him, and for your babe," he says.

Loki looks at Thor but does not respond.

"Tell him the truth. At least you might be able to salvage something from all of this," he says.

"I can't," Loki says hopelessly. "How can I look at him, look into his eyes and tell him that this child will never belong to him?" she asks.

"I don't know, but…I will try to buy you some more time. At least until the child is born, I'll do my best to keep Odin's eye away from you," he says.

"Thank you, brother," Loki says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so finally, some informations about this mysterious punishment is beginning to emerge. I wonder if Loki will actually tell Steve the truth this time?
> 
> Also, greedy Thor, lol. Sigh. I had to. 
> 
> I'm on a roll today. I do feel like I should clean my room or something though. It's kind of a den of filth at the mo. 
> 
> :(


	19. Beggar In The Morning, King At Night

Tony Stark has never been good at apologizing. Today, he stands outside of a building in Brooklyn where Bruce has rented a small apartment.

In one hand, he protectively clasps a bottle of wine. He can feel his heart in his chest tapping out some wild rhythm. He licks his lips nervously and presses down on the buzzer.

"Who is it?" says Bruce.

Tony feels weak in the knees as Bruce's voice filters through the scratchy old speaker.

"It's me," he says. Tony hovers expectantly, waiting for the door to buzz. He hears nothing.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Bruce asks.

"I need to see you," he says.

Inside, Bruce leans his forehead against the door. He presses down on the button to speak but he is unable to say a thing. "I can't do this, Tony," he says eventually.

Tony feels something inside of him shift. He sits on the stoop and buries his head in his hands. "I'm not moving from this spot until I see you," he says. He hears Bruce's sigh through the intercom and then it goes quiet. Tony looks across the street at two girls playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. A few minutes later, the door behind him opens and he quickly turns around. His heart skips a beat when he sees that it is indeed Bruce who has come downstairs to see him.

Bruce screws up his face in the sunlight and he reluctantly sits next to Tony.

"I'm here," he says.

Tony turns to him. "How have you been?" he asks.

Bruce shrugs. "Fine," he says in a quiet voice.

Tony nervously drums his fingertips on his knee and Bruce reaches out and covers his hand with his own. "Are  _you_  okay?" Bruce asks.

Tony takes a deep, steadying breath. "I miss you," he blurts out, his voice cracking.

Bruce looks over at Tony and feels his heart break. "I miss you too, Tony," he says. "But I can't keep playing these games with you," he says.

"I'm…really  _fucking_  sorry, Bruce," Tony says.

Bruce chuckles. "Was it  _that_  hard?" he asks.

Tony breathes a sigh of relief. "Yes," he says.

Bruce turns to Tony. "Look, I don't know what was happening…with you and me…I thought we had something good," he says.

"So did I," Tony says.

"So what happened? Where did we go wrong?" Bruce asks.

Tony stares into Bruce's eyes. "Because…I wanted to be strong, and I'm not," Tony says.

Bruce frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Steve…I thought he could save me or something. I thought he could dig me out of the hole that I was in," he says. Tony looks away. "He found me one night. I was…in a bad place, this was way before you and me…he saved my life, Bruce," Tony says.

Bruce mulls on this for a few moments. "When you say he saved your life…"

"I mean literally, I was…I was trying to end it…to end everything," he says.

A silence settles on the two of them and Bruce looks down at his shoes, unsure of what to say to this.

"Tony, you do realize that I've been in the same position, right?" Bruce asks finally.

"I didn't think you'd want to save me too. God knows you have enough on your plate," Tony says.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bruce says.

"I feel so stupid. I miss you. I miss sleeping next to you. I miss seeing your face, hearing your voice," Tony says sadly.

"'You don't know what you have until it's gone', type situation?" Bruce asks with a small smile.

Tony dabs at his eyes. "You'll make me blush," he says.

Bruce grabs Tony's chin and gently turns his face toward him. "I like it when you blush," he says in a low voice. Bruce leans forward and tenderly kisses Tony on the lips.

"Maybe we should take things slow," Bruce says when they finally pull away from each other.

"How slow are we talking about here?" Tony asks with a grin.

"Slow, Tony," Bruce says. "Like, I can stay here for a while, and you can stay at the Tower, and we can…date."

"Instead of just…"

"Yes, instead of just sleeping with each other. I really like you Tony, and I'm willing to give it another go," Bruce says.

Tony frowns.

"So, can I see your apartment? I mean this whole slow thing, it's starting tomorrow right?" Tony asks with a mischievous grin.

Bruce grins right back at him. Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter like 3 times. Each time I was unsatisfied. This was the only one that seemed to work for me. I felt like the reconciliation between Tony and Bruce happened a little quickly, but they still have things to work out. 
> 
> I just wanted to put them back on track with each other. Also, squashing all of those things in 752 words is really difficult, lol. 
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you think, and how you feel about Bruce and Tony possibly getting back together. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> The title for this chapter is from the song 'Beggar In The Morning' by the Barr Brothers which I listened to like a million times while writing this chapter. Check it out, it's lovely!


	20. A Sorta Fairytale

Loki finds it hard not to get caught up in the general hoopla surrounding her and the baby. Every day, Steve comes to see her with some new toy, some new outfit, in gender neutral colors, of course, and she can't help but get excited about the whole thing, about the promise of a whole new life, but then, like a train, it hits her, the cruel reality of it all, her that fairytale will soon cease to exist. Her eyes flit nervously to the door; expecting to see Thor burst through it at any moment to drag her back to Asgard. She finds herself sometimes wondering where she would be if she had chosen someone else. Would she be snuggled up in bed with that person watching episode after episode of Doctor Who? Would she wake that person up in the middle of the night to get her cakes and ice cream? She often finds herself looking at Steve as he sleeps. She takes comfort in the gentle rising and falling of his chest, the little moles on his neck that she has come to love so much, the way he sleeps on his side, the way his eyes flutter open in the mornings. She collects all of these things and keeps them close to her heart, these little pieces of Steve.

On this particular morning, Steve is still asleep. She notices a cut above his eye, which has been stitched up, that hadn't been there the day before. She runs her finger along it lightly, but he does not wake. She suddenly wonders what would happen if she were to tell Steve the truth. She places a hand on his shoulder and gently shakes him.

His eyes flutter open and for a moment he is disoriented. He squints in the faint light that streams through the windows but he smiles when he sees her.

"You okay?" he asks.

She smiles and nods. "Yeah," she replies softly.

He reaches out and gently caresses her stomach. "How's the little one?" he asks.

She looks down at him, into his blue eyes, and suddenly she knows, she cannot keep it a secret any longer.

"Steve, there's something I have to tell you…" she says.

Steve closes his eyes, drifting back to sleep. "What is it?" he asks.

She chews on her lip and then she takes a deep breath.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" he asks.

She frowns. "What? No, that's not what I was going to say," she says.

"Why don't you want to find out?" Steve asks.

"Does it matter?" Loki snaps.

Steve opens one eye. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.

She makes a face and then gets off the bed. She walks over to the window and pulls the curtain.

"Steve…what would you do…if I told you we couldn't keep this baby?" she asks calmly.

Steve has opened his other eye and he pulls himself up to a sitting position on the bed. He rubs the last bits of sleep out of his eyes and stares at her dark silhouette framed against the window.

"What are you talking about, Loki?" he asks.

When she does not answer he gets off the bed and walks up to her. When he places his hand on her shoulder, she slowly turns around to face him. There is something in her eyes that he cannot fathom. "Loki," he says softly. "Is that baby mine?" he asks softly.

"Of  _course_ ," she says.

"So what aren't you telling me?" he asks. There is an edge to his voice.

She looks up into his eyes. "Our baby, we can't keep it," she says.

Steve sees Loki's mouth moving, he hears the words that escape her lips, but he cannot understand them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks, a little harsher than he had intended.

She shrinks back slightly and she looks away. A sad smile blooms on her lips. "My punishment, Steve," she says softly.

When he does not respond, she looks at him. "My punishment was this, Steve, this baby," she says.

"Stop dancing around the issue and tell me the truth," he says angrily.

"We can't keep this baby!" she finally shouts.

The room becomes silent and the only sound to be heard is the sound of a light rain hitting the windowpane.

"The baby belongs to Odin. He gets to decide its fate," she says.

"What?" Steve asks sharply.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehrmagerd. so she finally said something to him. trying to decide if I'll directly jump into it in the next chapter or if I'll do a different scene. tehe. 
> 
> let me know what you think! ;D


	21. Fucked Up Justice System

"I couldn't lie to you anymore," Loki says.

Steve stands on the other side of the room and pulls on his jeans.

Loki turns to face him. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"For a walk," Steve says.

Loki observes him, the way he stiffly pulls on his jeans, the clenching and unclenching of his jaw, she sees his nostrils flare and his fingers fumble as he tries to button his pants. She walks over to him and takes his hands in hers. She looks up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Steve," she whispers.

Steve chuckles. "Saying sorry isn't going to change the fact that you've been lying to me all this time," he says.

"What was I supposed to do?" Loki asks.

Steve pulls his hands away from her and buttons his jeans. "Oh, I don't know, tell me the truth maybe?" he asks sarcastically.

"I wish it was that easy," she says.

"But it was! That's what you seem to be missing!" Steve says in an exasperated voice.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth!" Loki snaps.

"I feel so stupid," Steve says bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because  _what_?" Loki asks.

"Because now I'm wondering what this whole thing was…was any of it real for you? Or were you just using me?" Steve asks.

Loki looks away. She does not want Steve to see the tears welling in her green eyes.

"Everything I've ever felt for you was real," she says angrily.

"How do I know that?" Steve asks.

Loki finally looks at him, tears running down her cheeks, her green eyes shining like emeralds. Her eyelids flutter and she places her hand on her forehead lightly.

"You were the only one…who didn't push me away," she says quietly.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I should have," Steve says roughly.

"I deserve that," Loki says sadly.

"So what does this whole thing even mean? Does Odin get to keep the baby?" Steve asks.

"I honestly don't know."

"What kind of...fucked up justice system do you people use on Asgard?" Steve asks angrily.

Loki shrugs. "Whatever Odin says goes," she says.

Steve sighs. "Look I can't…I need to go," he says. He brushes past her and she reaches out to him.

"Steve,  _please_ , I said I was sorry," she says.

He stares at her for a moment and then he pulls away from her.

"You can't just say something and think it'll fix everything," he says in a low voice.

"You hate me," Loki says matter-of-factly.

Steve's expression softens for a moment. He looks into Loki's eyes, unsure of what to say.

Loki places her hand on top of her stomach and looks down. "I'm not going to hold it against you, Steve, you have every right to leave," she says.

Steve chews on his lip as he tries to decide what to do. The room has fallen silent.

Loki rubs her hand along the side of her stomach and winces.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks.

She makes a pained face and doubles over as pain shoots through her abdomen.

Steve quickly rushes over to her but she pushes him away.

"Just leave me, Steve," she says through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

She waves him away. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," she says.

"That doesn't sound like nothing," he scolds.

She rolls her eyes at him. "I don't need your help," she snaps stubbornly.

"This is not the time for this," he says.

Loki pushes him away with one hand and holds onto her stomach with the other. Her face is screwed up in pain. "Oh Gods," she says.

"Holy shit," Steve says softly as he looks at Loki's legs. He sees the trail of blood on her thighs and he catches her just as she sways on her feet. "Loki you're bleeding," he says.

Her eyes are closed and her skin is pale.

"JARVIS! Call 911!" Steve shouts.

"Right away, sir," says JARVIS.

Steve lifts Loki's body and takes her over to the bed. He gently rests her on the bed and brushes some hair out of her eyes.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital" he says.

"Steve, it hurts so much," she moans.

"I know, I know, hang on, okay?" he says.

"The ambulance is almost here, sir," says JARVIS.

"Let's get you into a dressing gown," Steve says.

Loki nods, her face still contorted in pain.

"Don't leave me," she whispers.

He holds onto her hand tightly. "I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! What is happening to Loki! X_X I should really go to bed now.
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!
> 
> Also, if anyone here is also reading my other stoki fic, Pru and her Jotunn Uncle, I'm currently working on the next chapter so don't fret! It will be up sometime this week :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	22. Waiting Rooms Are Meant For Waiting

"I came as soon as I heard," Tony says.

Steve looks up and sees Bruce and Tony standing in front of him.

"Is she okay?" Bruce asks.

Steve shakes his head and shrugs his large shoulders. "I don't even know. She's been in there for about thirty minutes but no one is telling me  _anything_ ," he says angrily.

Tony and Bruce exchange a look.

"Tony, why don't you go and see if you can weasel some information out from someone and I'll stay here with Steve?" Bruce says.

Tony nods. He walks over to Steve and places a hand on his shoulder. He gives it a gentle squeeze. "Hang in there buddy, I'm sure she's fine," he says.

Steve nods but does not look up at Tony.

Bruce sits next to Steve and watches as Tony disappears around a corner.

"Steve, talk to me, tell me what happened," Bruce says gently.

Steve sighs and his shoulders sag.

"She was…fine. We were talking and…I was heading out and then she just…got a pain in her stomach," he says awkwardly.

Bruce observes Steve through his glasses. He can see that there is something the Captain is not telling him. He places a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve, look, I'm not here to judge you or anything like that. I'm here to listen so…tell me the whole story," he says.

"She told me the truth about the baby," Steve says.

"And what is the truth?"

"That she's not allowed to keep it. The child belongs to Odin," Steve says tiredly. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

Bruce frowns and removes his glasses. "What do you mean?" he asks.

Steve shrugs. "Hell if I know. She doesn't even know what Odin's plans are," Steve says miserably.

"Jesus Christ, okay, so she told you this information,  _finally_. What happened next?" Bruce asks.

"We had a bit of a fight. Nothing serious, but I was getting ready to leave. I needed to go clear my head and think about everything that she had told me…she got kinda quiet and told me that it was okay and…that she would understand if I left. Then she was in pain and I called an ambulance to bring her here."

"I'm sure she's fine. Things like this happen all the time during pregnancies, they're unpredictable," Bruce says. "What's going to happen with this whole Odin situation?" he asks.

Steve shrugs again. "I can't allow anything to happen to that child, Bruce, that's  _my_  child. I know it wasn't conceived normally…but when it comes down to it, we share the same…"

"The same DNA. Even though I'm interested to know how that works," Bruce says with a small smile.

"You would be," Steve says.

"What's happening?"

Steve and Bruce look up to see Natasha standing before them in a blond wig.

"What's going on with the hair?" Bruce asks.

"Long story. I heard something happened to Lo—I mean, to  _Layla_. Is everything okay?" she asks.

"I'm gonna get us some coffee from one of those weird, little vending machines," Bruce says. He gets up and gives Natasha a warm smile.

Natasha smiles back at him and then sits next to Steve.

"Steve," she says softly.

He does not answer.

Natasha can almost feel his anger radiating off his body in waves. "Steve, talk to me," she says. She pulls off the wig and tosses it to the side. "Look, I know you're probably still mad at me—"

" _Probably_?" Steve asks.

"Okay. You're  _still_  mad at me. And I don't blame you. I haven't been there for you and for that, I am truly sorry."

She looks over at him.

They sit quietly for a few moments.

"I'm sorry too," Steve says finally.

"I mean, you can't…I could have been a bigger person, but I wasn't."

"It's not your fault, I'm the crazy one," Steve says.

Natasha chuckles. "Indeed you are, Captain," she says.

He turns to her and she pulls him into an embrace. She rubs her hands on his back soothingly. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know yet," he says when they pull apart. "She was having these strange pains."

"Contractions, maybe?"

"Isn't it too early for those?"

"I really don't know," she admits.

They both look up at the same time as Bruce returns with three cups of coffee. He hands one to Natasha and the other to Steve.

"I'm back!" says Tony.

They all turn to him expectantly, waiting to hear what he has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got a little bit of a reunion going on here. Clint is noticeably absent! Is it because he is a jerk and he doesn't want to come to the hospital? Or maybe he's just tied up with SHIELD business! Who knows...
> 
> And does Tony have any information? 
> 
> I wonder. Maybe. Who knows? 
> 
> Oh yeah, I know ;D


	23. Doctor Das Says

Everyone stares at Tony expectantly. He fidgets with his hands in his pockets.

"Well?" Steve asks anxiously.

Natasha reaches over and grabs his hand. She gives it a light squeeze.

"Loki is alive," Tony says slowly.

"What about the baby?" Bruce asks.

"The baby is fine," Tony says.

Steve breathes a sigh of relief. "How did you find out?" he asks.

Tony grins. "Oh, you know me, the doctor should be coming out in a few minutes to talk to you, Steve," he says.

Natasha smiles at him. "See, she's fine, both of them are," she says.

Steve blinks away a few tears that stings his eyes.

They all look up again when they see Coulson emerging around the corner with the doctor.

"I see you've all arrived," he says.

"Where's Clint?" Natasha asks.

"Busy," Coulson says simply. He turns to the doctor, a young man with a kind smile and warm brown eyes.

"Good night everyone, I'd like to speak to Mr. Rogers, please?" he says.

Steve gets up. "That's me," he says.

"I'm Doctor Das," he says extending his hand.

Steve accepts the doctor's hand and gives it a firm shake. He follows the doctor around the corner, past the nurse's station and into a small, well-lit office.

"Sorry about the mess," the doctor says. He moves a pile of papers from a chair and motions for Steve to sit. He then pokes his head out the door and closes it.

"Alien babies, tricky business!" Doctor Das says.

Steve makes a face. "What?" he asks.

The doctor waves him away and sits across from him. "It's fine, I know who you are, I know everything," he says.

"How is she?" Steve asks.

The doctor smiles tiredly. "Both your…"

" _Fiancé_."

"Yeah…ok, your fiancé and your baby, they're both fine for now," he says.

"What do you mean for now?" Steve asks.

"Well, her basic structure, the internal organs and everything, it's very similar to the human anatomy, everything is just…better, I guess," he says with a shrug.

"Okay, you're still not telling me what happened," Steve says.

"Oh, yes, she's suffering from what we call  _Placenta Abruptio,_ " he says.

"Which is?"

"The placental lining has separated from the uterus, which explains the bleeding that you witnessed," the doctor says.

"Okay, what kind of an effect will that have? Are they in any danger?" Steve asks.

"We're monitoring both of them very closely. Worst case scenario, we'll have to move quickly and perform a Cesarean section, which is when we surgically go in and remove the baby," Doctor Das says.

"And best case scenario?" Steve asks hopefully.

"Best case is we keep her here until she is ready to deliver the baby naturally," he says.

"Thank you, Doc," Steve says.

"Don't mention it," he says.

"Will I be able to see her?" Steve asks.

"Maybe in another twenty minutes or so, we're still running some tests to make sure she's not in shock," he says.

Steve looks down and nods. "Twenty minutes, that should be enough time," he muses.

"Enough time for what?" the doctor asks.

Steve looks up and grins. "To get a ring."

"I thought she was already your fiancé."

"I haven't asked her yet."

"And you think this is the best time? Right after she was bleeding through the vagina?"

"Could there not be a better time?" Steve asks with a smile.

Doctor Das picks up a chart and shrugs. "Sure, whatever, propose to your alien girlfriend in my OR, no worries," he says.

Steve gets up and quickly leaves the office. When he turns the corner, he sees that Fury has arrived as well. Everyone turns to him.

"How is she?" Natasha asks.

"They're both fine for now. They're just being monitored, and I'll be back," he says. He grabs his jacket from the seat.

"Where are you going?" Tony asks.

"There's something I need to do," he says.

"Well I'm coming with you," Natasha says.

"What? No, wait, I could actually use your opinion, let's go," he says.

Natasha gets up and follows him down the hall.

"Where the hell is he going?" Fury asks.

Tony shrugs. "Who knows," he says.

Suddenly, Steve reappears and heads back around the corner to Doctor Das' office. He opens the door and steps in.

"I'm sorry for barging in but I forgot to ask you," Steve says.

"What is it?" the doctor asks.

"The baby, do you…know what it is?" he asks.

Doctor Das grins. "Congratulations, you're having a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Loki again! But at least we know she's alright. And the baby too! 
> 
> Also, Steve! WHAT R U DOIN!!!
> 
> Double also! He's having a girllllllll.


	24. Boobs

"Odin is going to kill you," Loki murmurs. She stares at the small box in her palm. Nestled on a black cushion of plush velvet is the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

"Don't forget about Thor," Steve jokes.

Loki's eyes widen. "Shit,  _Thor_ ," she says fretfully.

"Don't get yourself worked up."

"Steve, this is…this is so beautiful," she says reverently.

"So what do you say?"

She looks at him and she cannot help but smile. "Steve I don't think this is a good idea," she says.

Steve is crestfallen. "Why not?" he asks.

"We don't know what's going to happen…with us, with this baby…what happens when I'm no longer a woman? It's just…"

"Loki…I love you," Steve says.

Loki's breath hitches in her throat and she snaps the box shut.

"What did you say?" she asks in a low voice.

Steve takes the box out of Loki's hand.

"Loki Layla Laufeyson, I don't care about what you did, I don't care about your past, I don't care about your crazy family, I don't care that in a few weeks you'll be a man, all I care about is being with you, and making you happy, and raising our child…together," he says.

"But what about—"

"I don't care. When that bridge comes, we'll cross it," he says.

"Steve I don't know what to say," she says.

"You could say yes," he says softly.

Loki looks at Steve and wipes away a few tears that have leaked out of her eyes. "I want to, but I'm so scared," she says.

"I'm scared too," Steve says.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you," she says.

"How do you know that? So what, you messed up in the past. Who hasn't? You deserve happiness, Loki. You deserve a chance," he says. He gets up and pulls the chair out of the way.

"Steve what are you doing?" she asks.

Steve gets down on one knee and he opens the box. "Loki Layla Laufeyson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? And then my husband?" he asks.

Loki laughs through her tears. She chews on her lip and then she nods. "Yes," she says.

Steve's eyes fill with tears and he rapidly blinks them away. He pulls the ring out of the box and slips it onto Loki's finger.

She looks down at her hand and notices how it trembles. Her vision blurs and she covers her face with her hands. "I can't stop crying, I feel like such a woman!" Loki moans.

Steve laughs. "But you are," he says. He gets up and he pulls her towards him. He kisses her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Steve Rogers," she says quietly.

"Took you long enough," he teases. He climbs into the bed with her and pulls her close to him.

She rests her head on his shoulder and allows herself to take comfort in his body. She savors the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and his gentle caress on her stomach.

"I was so scared today."

Loki closes her eyes. "Why?"

"I thought I was going to lose you," he says.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth earlier," she says.

He sighs. "There was nothing I could have done about it anyway," he says finally. "In a way, I'm glad I didn't know," he says.

"Why?"

"Well I got to spend all of that time with you without that cloud hanging over me," he says.

"You're lucky then," Loki says sadly.

"How so?" Steve asks.

"All those months…I've been wanting to tell you the truth every day and I just couldn't, I couldn't bear to see you unhappy, Steve," she says.

"What's going to happen when you turn back into a man?" Steve asks with a giggle.

"That's going to be interesting," she says with a laugh.

"No more boobs," Steve says sadly.

"I think I'm actually going to miss them," she says looking down at her chest.

"Do you want to know what we're having?" he asks.

Loki hums. "Oh I don't know," she says.

"I asked the doctor…"

"Oh all right, what is it?" she asks.

"It's a girl," Steve says excitedly.

"Really!" Loki says excitedly.

"Our little girl," Steve murmurs sleepily.

"We have to come up with some names," Loki says, a small smile on her face. She runs her fingers through Steve's hair and quite suddenly, the smile is wiped off her face when Thor comes barreling through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, she said yesssss. Will they have a magical wedding?! Also, here comes Thor, yet AGAIN TO RUIN THEIR MAGICAL MOMENTS. 
> 
> I don't even know why I'm mad....I'm the one who wrote it, LOL.


	25. Coulson

"How the hell did Thor get here so fast?" Tony asks.

Bruce shrugs. "I have no idea," he says.

Natasha makes a face. "Well I have one. Where's Clint?" she asks again. She turns to Coulson. "You sent Clint to call Thor didn't you?" she asks.

Coulson's face remains unreadable. "What I do, Ms. Romanov, is of no concern to you," he says with a small smile.

Natasha is not impressed. "Coulson—"

"I'm required to notify Thor if anything happens to Loki," he says.

"Yeah but you could have given them a heads up," Bruce says.

Coulson shrugs. "You're not the boss here, Dr. Banner," he says.

"We're not even talking about who's the boss or not, Phil, we're talking about basic human decency," Bruce says.

"Those were my orders," Coulson says.

"To hell with your orders," Tony says.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I wasn't aware you were such a stark supporter of this pairing, pun intended," Coulson says.

Tony rolls his eyes. "I'm here for Steve, and…if Steve is here for Layla then so am I," he says.

"Thor and Odin are Loki's brother and father, don't you think they need to know if he was in the hospital?" Coulson asks.

"I get a feeling that they're more interested in this baby surviving than Loki's welfare," Natasha says smartly.

Coulson smiles.

Thor suddenly comes barreling angrily around the corner.

"What is the meaning of this, Coulson?" he booms.

Coulson is unfazed by Thor's anger and he slaps on a ridiculous smile on his face. "The meaning of what?" he asks.

"The meaning of my brother and Rogers being engaged to be wed!" he booms.

Tony and Bruce exchange a surprised look.

Coulson's mask falters for a moment. "What?" he asks.

"So you did not know of this?" Thor asks.

"This is an unexpected development," Coulson admits.

Natasha chuckles. "Has the great Coulson fucked up?" she asks. She brushes past them and heads toward Loki's room.

"Where is your Director?" Thor asks.

"He has other pressing business to attend to. Loki is alive as well as the baby. I think the best thing to do would be to leave them alone until the baby is born and then you can do what you need to do," Coulson says.

Thor fumes. "This is ridiculous," he says.

"Thor, why don't I take you to get a bite to eat?" Bruce says with a small smile.

"I am quite famished," he admits.

Bruce smiles at Tony. He leans over to kiss him. "I'm going to see if I can weasel some information out of him," Bruce says.

Tony lifts an eyebrow and grins. "Detective Banner? That's sexy, I like," Tony whispers.

Bruce grins and pulls away from Tony. "Let's go, I know a good place around here," he says with a smile.

Thor observes him warily and then he nods. "Will you be joining us, Tony?" Thor asks.

Tony shakes his head. "I'll stay here to keep an eye on things," he says with a little wink.

"Very well then, lead the way," he says. Thor follows Bruce out of the waiting room towards the bank of elevators.

"Did you know about this?" Coulson asks.

"About what?" Tony asks.

"About Steve and Loki getting engaged."

"Does it bother you that you didn't know something?" Tony asks with a grin.

"I'm sure it bothers you too," Coulson quips. He makes a face and then he sits on one of the chairs. He rubs his chin and he appears to be lost in thought.

"Why don't you really tell me what's going on, Phil?" Tony asks.

"To be honest, I don't even know," he says with a small smile.

"Bullshit, you know everything."

"Well obviously you didn't see this coming," Tony says.

"You're right about that. When did they fall in love?" he asks.

Tony shrugs. "Somewhere in between fucking each other's brains out and watching way too many episodes of Doctor Who, I suppose," he says.

Coulson rolls his eyes. "I should have seen this coming," he says.

"Aw don't beat yourself up. It happens to the best of us," Tony says with a grin.

Coulson looks up at him and if looks could kill, Tony would probably be as dead as a doorknob. "This doesn't happen to me, Tony," he says, an edge of anger in his voice.

"You're not a robot, Coulson, shit happens," Tony says.

"Yeah, and we're about to face one hell of a shit storm when Odin gets wind of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I'm so excited to write the next chapter, mainly because it will be called "Detective Banner".
> 
> And poor Coulson. He's just trying to do his job! XD


	26. Detective Banner

"I will admit, this was not the food I was expecting," Thor says.

Bruce smiles. "Well, this is just an appetizer."

Thor gulps down a tankard of ale and slams it down onto the bar with relish. "I'll have another!" he says loudly.

Bruce cringes and smiles apologetically at the bartender. "He's from out of town," he says.

The bartender grins and shrugs.

"Tell me about this relationship with my brother and Captain Rogers. I feel as though you are the only one who will tell me truthfully what is going on," Thor says.

Bruce sighs and takes a sip of his beer. "Honestly, we haven't exactly been the most supportive set of friends for Steve these past few months," he says.

"What do you mean?" Thor asks.

"Well, we've all been pretty removed from him and Loki. They spend most of their time together and we…we never seek them out," Bruce says.

Thor mulls on this as he drinks some more ale. "And why is that?" he asks finally.

Bruce shrugs. "We were apprehensive, we weren't sure of Loki's motives, we were scared for Steve."

"Oh trust me, Loki has no motives, I don't think he could have motives even if he wanted to," Thor says dismissively.

"Why would you say that?" Bruce asks.

Thor curls his hands around the glass and stares down at the dark brown liquid.

"Thor, you can talk to me, you can tell me what's going on," Bruce says.

Thor sighs deeply and takes another drink. He finally turns to Bruce and his eyes look troubled. There is sadness wrought upon every line on his face. "Loki's punishment…it was dreamed up by the All-Father," Thor says.

Bruce nods. "Okay, and the punishment was what exactly?" Bruce asks.

"Loki was given a choice…"

"Between?" Bruce asks.

Thor turns away, angry. "I shouldn't even speak of these things to you, Bruce," he says.

Bruce reaches out and places a reassuring hand on Thor's shoulder. "Thor, we fought together, we're brothers, you can talk to me," he says.

Thor turns to Bruce with a sad smile on his face. "You're right, perhaps I'm just…"

"It must feel strange to know that Loki is in love," Bruce says.

Thor thinks about this for a moment. "I think it is. I have never seen him…so smitten, I will admit," Thor says.

"And in all the time that I've known Steve, I've never seen him like this either."

"You think this is real? This thing between them?" Thor asks.

"I think it might be the real thing, Thor. And if it is…who are we to deny them of that?" he asks.

Thor drains the liquid from his glass and smiles. "Loki, engaged to be wed and a babe on the way…I never thought I would see the day," he says.

"I think we all feel…pretty shitty that we haven't been there for them," Bruce says. He signals the bartender for another tankard for Thor. He watches Thor closely as he debates in his mind whether or not he should tell Bruce the truth.

"Loki was given a choice between punishments," Thor begins. "He was given the option to be transformed into a female and bear a child. He would choose the father, he would birth the child naturally, he would stay on Migard for the duration of the pregnancy, and when it was over…he would return home and be given his male body back, along with some of his power."

"And the baby?" Bruce asks.

"The babe belongs to Odin…he gets to decide the child's fate."

"That doesn't sound good," Bruce says.

"The All-Father…recently decided that he…would sacrifice the child, an offering to appease the universe for Loki's actions," Thor says in a hollow voice.

"What?" Bruce asks angrily. "What was the other option?"

Thor does not answer and Bruce grabs his arm roughly. "Thor, answer me," he spits.

"Loki's other punishment was to be bound to a rock for a thousand years, in the bowels of Asgard, beneath a venomous snake," Thor says.

Bruce lets go of Thor's arm, face aghast. "Why did Loki choose this if he knew he would have to give up the child?" he asks.

"No one knew what father had planned back then. I didn't think he would hurt the child," Thor says.

"Of course there would be a catch, that was _too_ easy," Bruce says. He picks up his cell phone and dials Tony's number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Tony. This shit is serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I tried writing this chapter several times with Thor and Bruce at a diner but it just wasn't working so I figured, beer always makes things better! 
> 
> So now the truth is finally out in the open! Ehrrmagerd. I wonder what the Avengers will do XD


	27. Trust In Me

"Hey guys, so, apparently, this baby is going to be an offering to the universe, and you're welcome," Tony says.

Steve, Loki and Natasha all look up at him.

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Natasha asks.

"I just got a call from Bruce. Thor said that Loki's baby will be some kind of sacrifice," he says.

" _What_?" Loki asks.

"What does that mean?" Steve asks.

"That was all Bruce said. They're on their way back here now," he says.

Loki suddenly looks very frightened. "He's going to take the baby. Thor' is going to take our baby and…I won't be able to do anything to stop him," she says.

Steve turns to Loki, a determined look on his face. "I won't allow that to happen," he says gripping her hand tightly.

Loki frowns and shakes her head. "What are you going to do? This is Thor. You're strong, Steve but…you're no match for him," she says.

"Who said he's alone?" Natasha asks. She reaches out and grips Steve's shoulder.

Tony sighs loudly. "I guess he'll have my help too," he says grudgingly.

Steve smiles at Tony. "I really appreciate it, guys. I know…how difficult it's been for all of us these past few months," he says.

"So what exactly is our plan of action here? Should we move Loki to a secure location before Thor gets back?" Natasha asks.

"That would only incite him more and perhaps bring the wrath of Odin along with it," Loki says. "I can't allow you all to put yourselves in danger because of me. This isn't your battle," she says.

"This isn't about battles, Loki, this is about keeping you and the baby safe," Steve says.

"Steve is right," Tony says gently.

Loki shakes her head and looks at Steve. "This is really noble of you all but…"

"Loki, look, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm doing this for Steve. And for that baby who is innocent in all of this," Natasha says.

"Should we take her back to Stark Tower?" Tony asks.

"No, she can't be moved right now. The baby will be in danger," Steve says.

"What did the doctor say?" Natasha asks.

"They're going to keep her here until she gives birth naturally," he says.

"Which will be?"

"I don't know, she isn't due for another week or so," Steve says.

"Let's move her to another hospital."

"We can't move her," Steve says again.

"Guys," Loki says.

"Well we can't just keep her here," Tony snaps.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Natasha snaps back.

"Um, guys," Loki says again.

"We should be able to move her, I don't see why it's a problem," Tony says.

"Oh you're a medical doctor all of a sudden?" Natasha quips.

"Hello!" Loki says loudly.

They all quiet down and turn to look at her.

"Look, as I said before…I appreciate it, I really do. I know you all don't like me, and you're only doing this for Steve, it's noble, nonetheless. But I can't allow you all to do this. And there's nothing you can really do. Odin will find me and I won't spend the rest of my life living in fear," she says.

Steve looks at her. "What are you planning on doing?" he asks softly.

Loki sighs. "After the baby is born, I'll return to Asgard," she says.

Steve inhales sharply. " _What_?" he asks.

"You heard what Thor said," Tony says. "They're going to kill that baby," he says.

"I don't think Odin will kill the child," she says.

"You don't  _think_?" Steve asks angrily. "This isn't a game. This is our child's life. Our baby girl," he says.

"Don't you think I know that?" Loki snaps. "I am the God of lies, aren't I? I'm sure I can figure something out," she says.

"This is not something you can just…figure out, Loki, this…"

Loki reaches forward and places her finger on Steve's lips.

"I can't run from this. This was my punishment, I chose it, I can't run," she says.

"But what about us? About…our baby? Our life together?" Steve asks.

Tony makes a gagging noise and Natasha shoots him a dirty look.

"I know it might now make sense to you now, but, I think I know what to do," Loki says. "You have to trust me."

Steve turns to Natasha and she shrugs.

"It's your call, Cap. I'm here for whatever you need," she says.

"Me too," Tony says.

Steve turns to Loki and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. Sorry I took a little while to update this! I was working on another story and I've been busy with work! I wonder what kind of plan Loki is brewing up in his mind...hrmmmm. 
> 
> I guess we'll have to wait and see!


	28. The Name Game Part Deux

"Loki, you assured me that you would not drag Rogers into this mess. He is a good man," Thor says wearily.

Loki almost growls at her brother. "I know that. I didn't think...he would…ask for my hand."

Thor sighs and looks out the window. "I thought you would flee," he says quietly.

Loki frowns. "Where would I go?" she asks.

Thor shrugs his large shoulders and walks over to a small armchair. He slumps down into it and buries his face in his hands. "Anywhere. I thought you would find some place to go, some place to hide."

"And what would Odin think about that? That I'm doing everything he expected me to do?" Loki snaps.

"Why do you care now? I thought you wanted to be with Rogers and your babe," Thor says dismissively.

"I do,  _badly_. But I can't have everything I want, can I?" she asks sarcastically.

"You can run," Thor says quietly. He looks up at Loki.

"You want me to run? What kind of life is that?"

"What kind of life will you have when this is all over? Do you think you'll be able to live with yourself if anything happens to your babe?" Thor asks.

Loki rolls her eyes. "When I give birth, I want a few days to spend with Steve and the baby," she says quietly.

"And then what?" Thor asks bitterly.

"And then we go to Asgard," she says.

Thor shakes his head. "Loki, I am giving you a chance, I can go back to Asgard and say that you disappeared," he says softly.

Loki smiles sadly and shakes her head. "Brother come here," she says.

Thor gets up from his seat and walks over to the bed. He sits next to Loki and she takes his large hand in his. "I want to run, so badly. But if I do, I risk endangering the life of my child and I can't do that. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of living my life with this…fear hovering over me. I want some time, maybe a week, just to…be here, be with Steve, be with the baby, and then we'll go to Asgard," she says.

"Why? What sense would it make for you to go there?" Thor asks.

Loki smiles. "I have a plan," she says.

"Your plans historically don't end well," he teases.

Loki smacks Thor on the shoulder and he pretends to be hurt. "Ouch," he says as he pouts.

"Did Odin say how long after I gave birth I would…turn back into my natural form?" she asks.

Thor shrugs. "He never gave specifics," he says.

"He can be so sloppy with magic sometimes, I swear," Loki says angrily.

"Are you in such a rush to become a man again? How will Rogers react when he no longer has a woman to warm his bed?" Thor asks.

Loki chuckles. "It will be strange, but I am looking forward to it. It is unsettling to be out of your own body for so long," she says.

"And to also share it with someone else," Thor nudges gently.

"I need your help with something," she says.

"What could that possibly be?" Thor asks.

"You'll be having a niece," she says softly. "I need help with a name. I want something…beautiful, yet strong."

"I have always loved Brynhildur," Thor says.

Loki shoots him a dirty look. "I will not name my daughter Brynhildur…" she snaps.

"Thora," Thor says delightfully.

"No," Loki says. "I was thinking perhaps, Astrid? Or Hilde?"

Thor frowns. "Bjorg?"

"That had better not be a name suggestion for my daughter," Steve says as he opens the door.

Loki and Thor look up at Steve and they all laugh.

Steve walks over to Loki with a tray of food. "You haven't eaten, you should eat," he says.

Thor gets up and walks back over to the window.

"I must say, if there is one thing I have fallen in love with on Migard, it has to be Macaroni and Cheese," Loki says.

Steve walks over to Thor and looks out the window.

"I'm sorry I punched you," Steve says.

Thor shrugs. "I am sorry I almost broke your nose," Thor says.

Steve rubs his nose and chuckles.

"I offered her a chance to run," Thor says in a low voice.

Steve looks at Thor. "And?" he asks.

"She wishes to stay with you for a short while, then return to Asgard."

"Oh, great, Asgard. I can't wait for that." Steve says sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, see guysssss, Thor is not a complete butthole!!
> 
> I think I already know what name I'll choose for the baby girl but do you guys have any suggestions? 
> 
> Something Norse, preferably. 
> 
> I have a couple ideas floating around though. Tee Hee.
> 
> Also Loki + Mac and Cheese.


	29. I Would Suggest Anthony

"You think me foolish, don't you?" Loki asks.

Steve turns to face her, confused. "Foolish? How?"

"Because I didn't accept Thor's offer to run," she says.

"Oh, that," Steve says with a short chuckle. "I don't think you're foolish. I just...wish you had made a different decision," he says.

Loki frowns. "How come you're not more angry about this?" she asks, lifting an eyebrow quizzically.

"You want me to get angry?" Steve asks.

Loki laughs. "No."

"There's no sense in me getting angry about this. I can't really do anything about it, until the baby is born at least," he says casually.

"Wait, what?" she asks.

Steve grins. "You're not the only one with plans, Loki," he says mischievously.

"Steve, no. No plans, I've made up my mind about Asgard. I'm going back," she says.

Steve sighs and turns away from her once more. "This doesn't mean anything to you?" he asks quietly.

"Of course it means something to me. I just can't...I don't want to run for the rest of my life, Steve. I want a life with you, but...not that one."

Steve remains silent for a few moments and then he heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Loki asks.

"To get some coffee," he says quietly.

They look at each other, unsure of what will happen next, when the door opens.

"Am I interrupting? I was sent to check in on you two," Tony says with a grin.

"I was actually just heading out to get some coffee, I'll be back," Steve says.

Steve brushes past Tony and exits the room.

Tony looks at Loki awkwardly and then he closes the door.

"Everything okay?" he asks tentatively.

Loki shrugs. "No," she says with a laugh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asks awkwardly.

"Tony, you...care for Steve, right?"

"Of course I do," he says.

"You'll look out for him, when I'm in Asgard," she says.

Tony frowns and walks over to the bed. "I don't understand why you feel the need to do this," he says.

"I guess, the same way you felt when you flew up into the sky with that missile," she says.

"That was different."

"How? You were making a sacrifice for the people you...care about," she says.

Tony searches her face. "If you take your baby to Odin, you know what's going to happen."

"I never said I would take the baby," Loki says quietly.

"What?"

"Stark, can you make me a promise?" she asks.

Tony shakes his head. "I don't do well with promises."

"No, I really...I need someone who I know I can trust. Please don't tell anyone, promise me," she says. She reaches forward and takes Tony's hand and places it on  
top of her rounded belly. "Swear, on her life, that you'll look out for Steve, and for my little girl," she says.

Tony chews on his lip and then he sighs. "Fine, I promise. I won't tell them," he says reluctantly.

"I'll wait till the baby is born, I'll spend some time with them both, and then I'll leave," she says.

"And what exactly are you trying to achieve here with this amazing plan?" Tony asks sarcastically.

"My life, in exchange for hers."

Tony stares at Loki. "That's noble, and stupid," he snaps.

"You promised you won't tell," she says.

Tony rolls his eyes and pulls away from her angrily.

Loki's bottom lip quivers. "I still haven't figured out a name for her," she says.

"What you're doing is wrong," Tony says.

"And what about what you did?" she counters.

"Yeah but you're getting a chance-"

"That's not good enough for me," she says angrily.

"This will hurt him more than you know. Are you willing to do that?" Tony asks.

"I have to do what I feel is right," she says.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he says.

"Me too," she says sadly.

"What kind of name are you looking for?" Tony asks finally.

"Well, I was hoping to choose something…Norse I suppose, but I'm open to anything, as long as it has meaning," she says.

Tony strokes his chin. "If it was a boy I would recommend Anthony," he says.

Loki laughs. "Of course you would," she says.

"How about…Beatrix?"

"What does it mean?"

"Blessed, and or a voyager through life," he says.

Loki smiles. "I like it, we can call her Bea," she says with a small smile. "My little Bea," she says. "Thank you, Tony," she says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, so this chapter took FOREVER to write. This is actually the third version of this chapter that I wrote and I still feel kinda meh about it. Anyway, I felt like I was deciding on a name for my own child, that is how difficult this process was haha. I ultimately thought Beatrix was nice and had a nice meaning. Also, I think Steve will also give a name so I'm excited to have to figure out a name Steve would choose for his daughter as well (yay can you tell how excited I am?) 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the delay. I've been working on some other stuff, screenwriting things so I've been a little busy. Hopefully I can get the next chapter of this out in a couple more days. 
> 
> :D


	30. Coffee Break

Steve wishes more than anything that he could simply snap his fingers and make this entire situation go away. He knows at this point in the game, there's no denying that he has fallen desperately and hopelessly in love with Loki. He knows that he loves his child, and that he would do anything to protect them both but still, he cannot help but wish he didn't have to deal with all of these messy emotions. He stares down at the coffee cup in his hand, the black liquid had long gone cold.

"Steve, you okay?" Bruce asks.

Steve turns to face Bruce who has a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah just…thinking."

Bruce smiles at him. "I'll leave you alone then," he says as he begins to walk away.

"No, it's fine, stay. I could use the company," Steve says.

"What's on your mind?" Bruce asks.

"I feel like…I don't know what to do. Loki is talking about going back to Asgard when she knows that as soon as she gets there, Odin will take our baby. I just don't understand what she's trying to do here. I mean, we need to have a plan, we need to know what we're going to do, where we're going to go," Steve says.

Bruce meditates on this for a few moments. "You know, maybe…you don't need a plan for everything," he says gently. "Look at this, look at what happened between you and Loki. That was something…organic, something…unplanned," Bruce says.

"Yeah but what Loki wants to do is  _ridiculous_ ," Steve says angrily.

"Maybe to you it is, but we don't know how things work on Asgard, and she does. Maybe you need to trust her on this one."

"That's exactly what she said. Have you been hanging out with her?" Steve asks.

Bruce laughs. He remains silent for a moment. "You know, Tony told me…about him and you," he says.

"What did he say?" Steve asks.

"He told me that he…tried to kill himself," he says quietly.

"It was a rough night," Steve says.

"I wish I had known about it earlier but…you know how he is," Bruce says.

"Yeah."

They stand together quietly for a few moments.

"I'm thinking about taking Thor up on his offer," Steve says quietly.

"Which was?"

"When the baby is born, I want to…take them both somewhere and just…"

"Hide?" Bruce asks with a knowing smile.

"You know any good places?" Steve asked with a grin.

"If you're serious, I could give you some recommendations. I spent a long time on the road," Bruce says with a laugh.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" Steve asks, turning to face Bruce.

Bruce shrugs. "I spent all that time on the road, and…I was fine but…I don't think I realized how lonely I was until I spent time with you all," he says. He observes the sad expression on Steve's face and places a hand on his shoulder. "I can't tell you what to do, but I know that a life like that is no way to raise a child," he says.

"But if we go to Asgard we won't even get a chance to raise her at all," Steve says.

"Well then, you do what you need to do to make sure your family is safe," Bruce says. "And you know we're always here for you."

Steve nods.

"So what's going to happen when Loki gets changed back into his normal form?" Bruce asks with a twinkle in his eye.

Steve turns scarlet and laughs. "I honestly don't know. It'll be…different for sure," he says.

"You're lucky."

"How is that?"

"Well, it'll almost be like you'll get a chance to fall in love with him all over again."

"Falling in love once is enough for me, I think," Steve says with a small smile.

"I don't want to pry but…do you really think it's love? Or do you think it's just…the excitement of having a baby on the way?" Bruce asks.

Steve looks down at his shoe and smiles. "You know, I wondered about that for a while, if I was just getting caught up in everything…but when I look at her, when I look into her eyes I know it's real…I know it sounds weird," Steve says.

Bruce shakes his head. "No it sounds…good," he says. "I'm really happy for you, Steve, the both of you, and I hope you make the right decision," he says.

Steve stares off into the distance. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice for Bruce and Steve to have a little moment :D
> 
> Hopefully we should see some baby action in the next chapter ^_^


	31. Bea Rogers

Steve knows that he will never forget this moment for the rest of his life. He looks down at Loki and blinks back several tears that have pooled in his eyes and have blurred his vision. In Loki's arms lies the tiniest living thing he has ever seen. He wonders if it is even humanly possible for something to be so tiny, so breathtaking, and so...utterly precious.

Loki looks up at him and he sees that there are tears in her eyes too. Her lips break into a smile and immediately, the tears come running down her cheeks.

"She's so beautiful," Steve whispers.

Loki nods in agreement. "Well, obviously, look at her parents," she says.

Steve chuckles. He reaches over and holds onto the tiny little hand that is curled into a fist.

"Everything's there, I checked," Loki murmurs.

"She's perfect."

"Do you want to hold her?" Loki asks. She looks up at Steve who suddenly looks nervous.

"Yeah but...she's so little."

Loki chuckles. "Come here, hold your daughter in your arms, Captain," she says.

Steve takes a deep breath and gingerly accepts the small bundle into his large arms. She weighs almost nothing yet, he can feel her tugging and pulling at him, in his heart. He blinks back tears as he looks down at her small face. Her head is covered in a shock of dark hair. He walks over to a chair and sits down carefully.

"Did you choose a name?"

Loki nods. "Bea," she says.

"Bea. Our little Bea," he says with a smile.

Loki observes Steve as he holds Bea and she feels more tears well in her eyes. How could she leave them? How could she go back to Asgard, to a prison, and leave Steve and Bea here on this Mudball to fend for themselves? Her heart sinks as she realizes that this is what his life would be soon. Just him and Bea, and no one else. Her breath hitches in her throat and her eyes burn. She has to look away.

"You okay?" Steve asks.

Loki quickly wipes the tears out of her eyes and nods. "Yeah just...a little emotional," she says.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with going back to Asgard, would it?" Steve asks.

"Can we not do this now?" Loki asks tiredly.

"If we don't do it now, then when will we?" he asks in an angry whisper. He runs his finger through Bea's hair and smiles softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Loki snaps.

"I need to...I need to know what our next move is, Loki," he says without looking up.

Loki does not respond. She cannot respond.

"Loki..." Steve says softly.

She looks up at him and blinks away tears. "I'm not changing my mind, Steve,."

"Look at her, Loki, you know what Odin will do to her, I won't allow it."

Loki smiles sadly. "I know. I'm counting on that," she says.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Steve asks.

"Steve, I...I want to spend a week with you, and Bea, just us, no one else, and...when the week is over..."

"I'm not doing that, I'm not spending one stupid week with you and then...I can't do it," he says getting up.

Loki closes her eyes. "You have to," she says.

"We don't have to stay here. We can go anywhere in the world and you know that."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I know what you want to do? Steve...I can't live like that. If I can't live a normal life with you and Bea then I don't want it at all," she says.

"Why do you have to be so selfish? You think this is noble? That this is good?" he asks angrily. He walks over to the small crib that had been rolled in for Bea and he gently places her inside of it.

"I know what I'm doing, Steve, Odin will not harm her, I promise you that," she says.

"How can you possibly promise something like that?" Steve asks. He walks over to Loki and sits on the edge of the bed.

Loki takes his hand in his and squeezes it tightly. She smiles at him weakly but there are tears pooled in her green eyes. "I wish there was another way, Steve, I really do. But you can't win every battle," she says.

Steve closes his eyes and Loki watches as tears run down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woaaaah hello there follks!!!! I have been on a mini-writing hiatus, mostly because I started watching Supernatural and I haven't been able to stop, but I've been working on this chapter for a while now and I finally decided to post what I have. maybe I'll come back and do some editing later but eh, I'm not 100% yet. 
> 
> sorry guys, you can blame sam and dean for me taking so long to update. LOL.
> 
> xoxo


	32. Pizza

"She's beautiful, Steve," Natasha says. She rocks Bea gently, back and forth in her arms.

"It's a good thing she looks like her mother," Tony quips.

Bea's green eyes shine brightly as she stares up at Tony and Nat inquisitively.

"Or, should I say her father?" Tony asks.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Oh, very funny, Tony. You should really consider becoming a comedian," he snaps.

Tony shrugs. "Hey, what can I say, it's my calling."

"I should take her back to Loki," Natasha says.

"I can do it," Steve offers.

Natasha shakes her head. "It's right down the hall, plus, you should get outside and get some fresh air," she scolds gently.

"Come on, I'll buy you a slice," Tony says.

Steve frowns at him. "You're in a good mood," he says suspiciously.

"What, I can't be happy for a friend?"

Steve regards him for a moment and then sighs. He rubs his eyes and yawns. "I could use a walk," he says.

"Well, come on then, Captain, let's go."

Steve looks at Natasha's receding figure and sighs again. "Fine. One slice."

Ten minutes later, Steve and Tony are standing outside of a small pizzeria, each attempting to scarf down a hot slice of pizza.

Tony shoots a glance at Steve and quickly looks away when Steve catches him.

"What is it?" Steve asks.

Tony shakes his head. "Nothing," he says quickly, too quickly.

"Tony," Steve says.

Tony shoves some more pizza in his mouth and chews.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Steve asks.

"No, Steve, I just...did you talk to Loki about...what's going to happen now?" he asks.

Steve shakes his head and stares morosely at the pizza on his paper plate. "She's serious about the whole, Asgard thing," he says.

Tony makes a face. "If she's made up her mind-"

"Bea is mine too. She can't just...take her away from me," Steve says angrily.

"Look I'm sure Loki knows what she's doing," Tony says before stuffing some more pizza into his mouth.

Steve frowns at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...this is Loki's turf, Asgard, we don't know much about their customs, she knows what to expect out there," Tony says through a mouth full of pizza.

"They sent her here to have a baby so they could sacrifice it to the universe, what kind of culture is that?" Steve asks angrily.

"Just because it's something you can't understand-"

"Since when were you Loki's number one fan?" Steve asks warily.

"I'm not anyone's number one fan, especially not Loki's. The guy practically threw me out of a building."

"Do you know something I don't?" Steve asks suspiciously.

Tony rolls his eyes. "What is this, seventh grade? Look, all I'm saying is...just let her do what she has to do. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"I don't buy it," Steve says.

"I'm not...Loki's fan and I don't know anything that you don't know. I do know that sometimes, you have to trust people. I've learned it the hard way, take it from me. I know after everything you've been through, losing Bea, losing Loki, it must be hard. But I have a feeling that everything will work out just fine," Tony says. He bites off another piece of his pizza and watches Steve to see if he believed any of the bullshit he just said.

Steve considers this for a moment and then he throws down his crust onto his plate.

"Every bone in my body tells me that I should just take the both of them and run," Steve says quietly.

"And go where, exactly? They'll find you, and you know it. And Loki isn't going to be a woman forever. Soon she's going to transform back into her original form and then what? What are you going to do with your life, living in some kind of shitty witness protection program?"

"I'll do what I have to do," Steve says.

"You're an Avenger. And that does not mean you get to run off and hide with your tail tucked between your legs. You have people to save, battles to fight," Tony says.

"What if I don't want to fight them anymore?" Steve asks.

"Stop being a wuss."

Steve chuckles. "So you're saying we should just...go to Asgard and hope and pray that everything will be alright?"

"I'm saying you go to Asgard and fight for your child, for Loki. Don't hide."

"Great," Steve mutters. "Just great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems as though Tony is now on board with Loki's plan? Interesting, haha. 
> 
> Next chapter should be Loki and Steve finally getting to go home with Bea and spend their week together and then we'll see what happens after that. Should be great?
> 
> Sigh. We'll see. What did you think of Tony's 'advice'? heh.


	33. Part Two

Bringing Bea home is one of the most amazing moments of Steve's life, hands down. Steve wishes in that moment that he had his own place; that he and Loki had their own house or apartment where they could spend time with each other and with Bea, but he is content with their little corner of Stark Tower that has been allotted to them. Steve grins when he sees that someone has come in and set up Bea's crib for them.  _Tony, probably_ , he muses.

Loki walks over to the crib and lowers Bea into it gently, where she continues to sleep peacefully.

Steve stands next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. They both look down at Bea and in that moment, Steve is so happy, so full of love, he momentarily forgets about everything, and the only thing that exists is him and Loki and Bea in their own little universe. He kisses Loki's temple and she closes her eyes.

Loki lets out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in. She turns to Steve. "Can you believe this?" she asks.

Steve brushes some hair out of her eyes and he shakes his head. "No, I can't actually," he says with a small smile. He leans over and kisses her.

Loki allows Steve to wrap her in his arms. She presses herself against him and enjoys the feeling of his body so close to his. "This is perfect," she murmurs.

Loki suddenly pulls away from Steve, her heart racing in her chest.

Steve looks at her, concerned. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Loki frowns and places her hand over her heart. "I don't know," she says. She breathes heavily and coughs.

"Loki, what's happening?" Steve says.

Loki pushes Steve out of the way and runs over to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be sick?" Steve asks.

Loki does not respond but slams the door.

Steve walks over to the bathroom with long strides and gently knocks on the door. "Loki?" he says. He begins to panic when he hears no sound coming from inside the bathroom. He turns the door handle but realizes that she has locked the door behind her. "Loki, I'm going to break down this door in 2 seconds—" Steve shouts.

As if on cue, Bea begins to wail in her crib and Steve turns around. He pounds on the door again but Loki does not respond. "Shit," he says below his breath. "JARVIS, unlock this bathroom door!" Steve shouts, suddenly remembering the fact that most of these doors must be controlled by the computer program. Steve hears a soft click indicating that the door has opened and Steve places his hand on the doorknob, terrified of what he will find on the other side.

In the background, Bea continues to wail and Steve throws a glance at her.  _She'll be fine,_ he thinks to himself. When he enters the bathroom, he lets out a soft gasp.

On the floor, in a dress that is too tight and too small lies Loki. Not Loki with soft hair and boobs that he had so come to like. Not Loki with the sweet smile and the soft little belly and the little marks that he had memorized on her skin, no, it was  _Loki,_ very large, very handsome, very  _male_  Loki.

Steve gulped.

"Well don't just stand there, go see if Bea is alright!" Loki snaps.

Steve is lost for a moment and he doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. He runs a hand through his hair and he stumbles out of the bathroom to go check on Bea.

Her face is red and covered in tears and he picks her up and soothes her.

"There, there," he whispers as he rocks her gently in his arms. He walks over to the bathroom where Loki is still on the ground.

Loki looks up at him and for a moment, they do not know each other.

"Well, this is awkward," Loki says.

Steve is dumbfounded and he doesn't know what to do so he laughs. "I think we jinxed ourselves when we said it was perfect," he says through a smile.

Loki cannot help but smile too. "I think you're right," he says. He looks down at his dress and frowns. "I think my dress is a little tight."

Steve shrugs. "Looks good on you," he says with a grin.

Loki laughs and remains on the floor. "Well, here's to part two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. I've been so busy writing Destiel ficlets, I've but my Stoki fics on the back burner! I thought it was time to shake things up a bit so we finally have male Loki back into the picture. I'm excited to see how him and Steve will interact with each other. Hehehheh. woooooh.


	34. This Must Be Strange

Bea has finally fallen asleep in Steve's arms. He walks over to her crib and gently lowers her down, adjusting her little limbs and making sure she is comfortable. The bathroom door clicks softly behind him and he takes a moment before turning around. When he finally does, Loki stands a few feet away from him, dressed in normal clothes, a pair of Steve's old sweats and a soft t-shirt. Steve stares at him, still unable to process that this is the same person that he has fallen in love with, that he has a child with, that he proposed to. He stares at Loki, in awe. It has been so long since he has seen him in his natural form.

Loki walks over to him, as normal as ever, and peers into the crib. "Is she alright?"

Steve, still a little shy, does not respond immediately. He instead chooses to study the sharp line of Loki's jaw, and how Loki's voice, with his regular accent, sends a little shiver down his spine.

"Steve?"

Steve clears his throat. "She's fine. She's alright. Just cranky, but, she should sleep now," he mumbles.

Loki nods and then turns to him. "This must be strange for you," he says quietly.

Steve swallows thickly and runs a hand through his hair. "A little."

Loki lifts an eyebrow.

"Okay, more than a little, a lot," he admits.

Loki grins. "That's fine, Steve. It's okay."

Steve stares at him awkwardly. "How do we do this?"

"Well, it's not strange for me, you're the same…I know you, I know your body, I know the things you like," he says.

Steve blushes. "But I don't know you," he says in a low voice.

"You know my mind. You know my heart. Those are the more important things, don't you think?" he asks with a soft smile. He reaches forward and takes Steve's hand in his own. He brings it up to his lips and he brushes a soft kiss against Steve's knuckles.

Steve finds himself being pulled into Loki's arms and as strange as it all is, he allows himself to move forward. He feels his feet moving closer towards Loki until there is not much space left between them.

Loki wraps his arms around Steve's waist and leans closer to him. "Still strange?" he asks.

Steve grins shyly. "A little," he admits.

Loki leans forward and nuzzles Steve's neck. He presses his lips against Steve's neck and gently grazes his teeth across the bare skin.

Steve moans softly in Loki's arms.

"You know me, Steve," Loki whispers into Steve's ear.

Steve whimpers as Loki gently bites down on Steve's earlobe and nibbles on it gently. Steve reaches out and gingerly places a hand on Loki's arm. He gives it a gentle squeeze and he smiles.

Loki slowly kisses Steve's cheek, getting closer and closer to his lips. He pauses for a moment at the corner of Steve's mouth and he smiles. "Can I kiss you, Steve?" he asks.

Steve nods.

Loki moves his lips over an inch and soon him and Steve are kissing. Loki smiles against the kiss, enjoying the sensation of it being different and the same at the same time. He likes the fact that Steve is melting into him and doesn't seem to care to hide the painful erection that he is now sporting. "Well, someone knows me," Loki says with a wolfish grin.

Steve blushes again and he smiles at Loki. He looks over at Bea in her crib and he smiles. "I still can't believe she's actually here," he murmurs.

"I know. It's a little strange not…having her so close to me anymore," Loki says. He looks at Steve and runs a hand through his hair. "It's strange touching you with these hands when I've been…touching you with different hands all this time. It's feels different, yet familiar," Loki says.

Steve smiles. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting this to happen so quickly. Not that it's a problem…it's just…jarring, you know?" he says.

"I understand," Loki says. "Do you still find me attractive, Captain?" Loki asks.

Steve blushes. "Well yeah."

Loki laughs. "Well that's good enough for me. We can take things slow, my love."

Steve looks up at him and smiles, hope and love in his blue eyes.

Loki smiles and quickly turns away. His heart breaks when he realizes how much time he actually has with Bea and Steve.

He can only hope Steve will forgive him for leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo bbys. So sorry I have been so wrapped up with other things I haven't gotten a chance to post here. Trying to get myself back into the stoki mindset so I can update faster and hopefully finish this fic soon!! There's not much more left to happen so I'm thinking a few more chapters should do it. Thanks so much for reading and putting up with my lame posting habits! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


End file.
